El Destino es uno solo
by starlovebum
Summary: La familia Gu no tiene solo dos hijos, si no que tres, existe una pequeña hija que fue separada por razones que solo ellos entendían ella se educo y creció lejos de todos en una familia humilde, pero nunca le falto nada sus padres siempre se preocuparon de ella y en especial se comunicaba con sus hermanos. La hija menor no es nada más ni nada menos que Chu Ga Eul.
1. capitulo 1

Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen.

Esta es mi primer fanfics, es una historia un poco diferente a la original solo fue una idea que se me ocurrió espero que les guste.

15 Años atrás.

En la Gran mansión Gu había una evidente y muy elevada discusión, dentro del despacho estaban, El Presidente del Grupo Shinwa su esposa Kang Hee Soo, el secretario Jung y el actual presidente de Corea del Sur Yoon Seok Young (abuelo de Ji Hoo); la fuerte discusión preocupaba a los tres hijos y herederos de Shinwa.

Tas recibir fuertes amenazas se encontraban muy preocupados que estaban fueran ciertas, lo que más les preocupaba era que iban dirigidas para su pequeña hija que apenas tenía dos años de edad, y eso que trataban de tenerla lo más protegida posible de la prensa y del mundo, solo pocos la conocían y era eso lo que más les preocupaba.

"Secretario cuantas veces ha ocurrido esto que nadie me informo, porque mi esposa no quería preocupar a los demás y puso en riesgo la vida de mi princesa"

"Señor esta es la quinta amenaza que hemos recibido en esta semana e intentaron secuestrarla dos veces y hoy fue la última y si no fuera por el joven Gu, hubieran logrado llevarse a la pequeña. Señor debemos tomar medidas, por el bienestar y la vida de su hija"

La Señora Kang callada no sabía si hablar o no, hasta que tanto meditar algo se le ocurrió "Todo sea por el Grupo Shinwa, y por el bien de mi hija es mejor que todos olviden que tenemos una tercera hija, Jun Pyo será el heredero y a su debido tiempo ella podrá volver"

El Presidenta Gu la mira y queda sorprendido, "Mis oídos escucharon bien, prefieres separar a nuestra princesa de nosotros sus padres, que clase de madre eres"

"Es por su bien, o prefieres que un día nos den la noticia que lograron secuestrarla y matarla"

Todos estaban muy preocupados en especial dos pequeñas personitas que escuchaban detrás de la gran puerta.

****Detrás de la puerta****

"Hermanita Joon Hee crees que se la lleven, ella estará sólita, ella va a llorar"

La hermana mayor que tenía 9 años trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano de 4 años "Tranquilo si ella estará bien, nada malo le ocurrirá, además podrás siempre comunicarte con ella"

"Bueno hermanita mejor vamos a verla a su habitación tiene que estar soñando de nuevo como la última vez que intentaron llevársela"

Ellos caminan hacia la habitación de la pequeña para acompañarla mientras que dentro del despacho de sus padres ya había una decisión tomada.

**** En el despacho De los Gu. ****

"Secretario Jung busque una buena familia quien nos pueda ayudar para poder llevar a mi princesa (Le afecta mucho la decisión que habían tomado) y Proporcionales dinero para que compren todo lo necesario y busque una buena casa en un buen sector de Corea, para que nuestra princesa este mejor, no quiero que nada le falte (mira hacia el techo mientras medita todo lo ocurrido y se dirige hacia el Presidente Seok Young), amigo muchas gracias por todo lo que haces y no te preocupes nosotros estamos al pendiente de Ji Hoo, no lo dejaremos solo, como sé que tu estarás al pendiente de mi princesa"

Todo transcurrió así la pequeña de los Gu fue separada de su familia para poder salvar su vida, ya que habían intentado secuestrarla muchas veces y sacarla del país era mucho más arriesgado que dejarla en Seúl, cuando dieron una conferencia de prensa para informar los nuevos productos se dio a conocer que su hija pequeña se dirigía en estos momentos al extranjero a estudiar, así para dejar las sospechas de lado.

Para Jun Pyo y Joon Hee fue imposible ver a su pequeña hermana solo hablan por teléfono y mediante la computadora, ya que era muy arriesgado que ellos se dirigieran hacia su actual casa porque la pondrían en peligro y sería mucho más fácil para que los que le quieren hacer daño den con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**** Recuerdos****

En una casita muy modesta una joven de 17 años dormía muy tranquila, pero ese terrible sueño que se repetía una y otra vez… Hombres completamente de negro intentaban llevársela, ella corría y corría pero cada vez que se escondía aparecían con armas amenazando y gritando _te encontrare pequeña, ahora despídete de tu familia…_ ella seguía moviéndose quería despertar pero no podía, ese sueño que no la dejaba en paz que todas las noches la hacía despertar asustada y llorando, lo último que recordaba del sueño era a su hermano gritando su nombre… GA EUL…GA EUL DONDE ESTAS…

Ella era una chica muy tranquila, feliz aunque una parte de ella estaba reprimida, encontraba que le faltaba encontrar su otra mitad, al estar alejada de su verdadera familia.

Sus padres adoptivos le brindaban amor, estabilidad, y el cariño para que nunca se sintiera abandonada y sola, se preocupaban mucho por ella, aunque seguía en contactos con sus padres biológicos; después que ella tuvo que abandonar su casa, no pudo volver a verlos solo la llamaban y estaban pendiente de todos los gastos económicos.

Al Cabo de un año la pequeña tuvo que irse del país, junto con sus padres adoptivos, ellos vivian en Brasil por motivos de trabajo. Ahí pasó su infancia hasta que cumplió los 15 años que decidieron volver ya que extrañaban estar en casa, y esperaba que estando en Corea quizás ella pueda ver a sus hermanos con los cuales solo tenía contacto vía telefónica.

Ella no sabía quiénes eran realmente frente al mundo, solo sabía que Shinwa era muy importante pero no recordaba mucho de eso, en especial que ella era parte de ese mundo.

Ella nunca dimensiono que su familia tenía directa relación con el Grupo Shinwa, nunca imagino que su familia era dueña de inmensa fortuna, sabía que sus padres eran gente importante pero nunca imagino que tan importante.

Recordaba algunas cosas, sobre todo en esas pesadillas que traían tantos recuerdos que solo la confundían aún más.

Ga Eul cuando llego a Corea, ingreso al Colegio Nacional de Seúl, ahí se volvió a encontrar con su mejor amiga Jan Di a la cual conocía desde el Jardín de infantes y cuando ella se fue del país nunca perdieron el contacto, Jan Di sabia la historia de Ga Eul, sabía todo lo que ella había sufrido, pero ella nunca imagino que sería un papel muy importante en la vida de su amiga y que gracias a ella encontraría gran parte de lo que tenía olvidado.

********************* 0 *********************

En otro sector de Seúl se encontraba el Colegio Shinwa el más importante del país Gu Jun Pyo estaba en su salón privado de clases esperando al resto de los F4 mirando hacia el exterior sentado en uno de sus cómodos sillones, cuando de repente ve a una linda niña jugando en el patio le recordó a esa pequeña que hace muchos años que no veía, y hace poco menos de dos años que había perdido toda comunicación con ella, solo recordaba su tierna voz y eso lo ponía muy melancólico.

"Oppa me prometes que cuidaras a mi Unni verdad, me prometes que me llamaras siempre, que no te olvidaras de mi" la pequeña le decía con una gran sonrisa, y los ojos llorosos.

"Lo prometo, pero tú me prometes que comerás bien y harás esas lindas figuritas de cerámica y me las mandaras cierto" la miraba a los ojos recordando cada rinconcito de su pequeña hermana

"Oppa Jun Jun annyeong" la pequeña lo abrazaba

"Ga Eul veras que pronto estaremos todos juntos" le decía Joon Hee

"Si Unni annyeong", "Saranghae"

De repente alguien lo despierta de su sueño, mira a sus amigos.

"Jun Pyo estas bien" Yi Jeong lo miraba preocupado,

los chicos habían llegado y llevaban ,más de 10 minutos viendo a su líder perdido en sus pensamientos, ya que no es común ver al fuerte de Jun Pyo tan mal a punto de llorar, hasta que rompe el silencio.

"Recuerdan que un día como hoy se llevaron a la pequeña Ga Eul, solo espero que esto termine pronto y que pueda regresar, hace casi dos años que no sé nada de ella, quizás no la veía pero si teníamos buena relación hablábamos todos los días extraño su voz dulce" hablaba Jun Pyo mientras miraba esos animalitos de cerámica que le mandaba su hermana.

Woo Bin entendía porque si a Jun Pyo le afectaba recordar esa etapa para ellos era lo mismo, lo único que podían hacer era ayudar a su amigo "Tranquilo Bro, ella debe estar bien, si sabemos quién dio las órdenes para que no se comuniquen con ella, pero ya tendremos noticias o quizás ella sea la que te busque"

La pequeña Ga Eul era una hermana para todos ellos, estaban acostumbrados a estar con ella, era dulce y muy especial al igual que Joon Hee era muy cercana.

Todos pasaban su tiempo con la pequeña Ga Eul y recordaban esos momentos con ella.

Pero había en esa habitación un frío joven que la extrañaba demasiado y no rea precisamente el excéntrico de Jun Pyo, y la pequeña era una de las pocas niñas que estaban a su alrededor y hablar de ella lo ponía de mal humor, para So Yi Jeong el famoso casanova de los F4 le dolía hablar de Ella, era el más cercano de los tres, él jugaba con ella, compartían ese amor por la cerámica y el pasaba muchas horas del día en casa de los Gu, el siempre bromeaba y se reía de Ga Eul porque ella lo único que hacía era figuras de animales y corazones, pero el se sentía feliz de solo verla sonreír esa sonrisa que nunca a podido olvidar, el aún tenía en su estudio su propia colección de sus figuras cuando llegaba a su estudio las miraba por horas y aun no entendía porque estaba así, esa niña con su dulzura lo entendía aunque eran niños ella siempre estaba ahí para abrazarlo, la extrañaba como nunca, cuando se enteró que ella se fue lo último que recordaba era ese corazón con dos niños tomados de la mano que utilizaba y llevaba con el siempre, recordaba las palabras que le dejo con su Joon Hee "Prometo que no te olvidare, volveré Jungie volveré a buscarte, lo prometo, no me olvides"

Para todos la partida de la princesa del imperio Shinwa Gu Ga Eul había sido un golpe que no sanaba, el recordar a esa niña los ponía tristes y lo único que querían era salir corriendo de ahí, lo único que querían era dejar de pensar y saber pronto de ella en sus corazones quedo un vacío que quizás muy pronto volverá a ser ocupado.

Jun Pyo pensativo toma una decisión.

"Creo que ya sé quién puede darnos respuestas, aunque tenga que obligarla la bruja tendrá que decirnos algo, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a ella tendrá que decirme toda la verdad, aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida, lo haré"


	3. Chapter 3

Ga Eul a escondidas de sus padres biológicos comienza a buscar un empleo, donde pueda ser útil ya que estaba aburrida de ir a casa después del colegio, y así comienzan una larga búsqueda junto a su amiga Jan Di, que después de varias semanas da buen resultado. En una pequeña tienda de avena necesitaban con urgencia jóvenes para atender a clientes y ayudar al dueño, la idea les encanto, tendrían la oportunidad de estar juntas, el trabajo no era muy duro y podrían divertirse después de todo.

Cuando Jan Di entra en el Colegio Shinwa tanto la vida de ella como la de Ga Eul cambia completamente, el ser amigas de los F4, era como un tornado que dejo todo de cabeza, para Jan Di si bien había sido difícil estar en este colegio de a poco empezó adaptarse, ya no le importaba mucho las cosas que ocurrían, se hizo de amigos y a la vez su corazón comenzó a cambiar, si bien su primer amor fue Yoon Ji Hoo de repente su corazón dio un vuelvo de 360 grados se empezó sin querer y sin darse cuenta a enamorarse de ese niño frívolo que solo hacia lo que quería, que vivía para atormentar su vida, pero así para ambos sus sentimientos fueron adecuándose a lo que les decía su corazón, Ga Eul no sabía y no entendía como Jan Di había aguantado tanto en especial a "La Bruja" madre de Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul se enamora profundamente del Casanova de los F4, pero todo esto era muy confuso para ella, él le recordaba a una persona muy importante, pero tenía claro que era imposible que pudiera ser él ya que eran dos personas totalmente diferentes, aunque no era mucho lo que podía recordar, siempre aparecía en sus recuerdos esa sonrisa y su forma de ser con ella en especial, a diferencia de So Yi Jeong, que era el polo totalmente opuesto a su amigo de la infancia.

Yi Jeong había sido muy duro con ella, no entendía lo que su corazón quería solo sabía que esta linda niña que le recordaba a su princesa no podía ser dañada tan fácilmente, aunque era testaruda y seguía ahí, él la había rechazado muchas veces , ahí estaba cuidándolo y al pendiente, le pedía que lo dejara, trato por todos los medios hacerle entender que él no era un buen hombre, que su vida no dependía de él que un día los padres le buscarían una mujer para que fuera su esposa y como él no tenía el control de su vida tendría que aceptarlo, aunque su corazón le diga lo contrario, no podía escucharlo, tenía que dejarlo ahí congelado, así el la rechaza cuando ella va alegremente y confiada a expresarle todos sus sentimientos, pero él estaba muy extraño y actuba como otra persona y todo se va por la borda, Yi Jung estaba completamente irreconocible sus ojos expresaban dolor y odio, y decía;

"No salgo con niñas como tú, tengo reglas en cuanto a salir con chicas y es obvio que tú Ga Eul no estaba dentro de esas reglas así que no te hagas ilusiones con tener una cita real, ya hemos tenido suficientes citas falsas… no crees que con eso es más que suficiente ( la mira hacia la puerta y baja la cabeza) y ahora puedes irte, no me gusta las visitas inesperadas."

Ga Eul no lo lograba entender, un día le decía que la quería, otro día que no quería verla más, que entendiera que quería estar solo, ella lo único que tenía claro era lo que sentí a su corazón y lo único que siente por So Yi Jeong es AMOR.

**************0*******************

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo las cosas se fueron complicando cada vez más, Jan Di había sufrido las consecuencias por haber cruzado el territorio de la Madre de Jun Pyo, Los Padres de la chica maravilla habían perdido su casa, y sus trabajos. Pero a pesar de eso ella no se alejaría de los F4 y mucho menos de su amiga Ga Eul

Así estaban mucho más unidos, entre ellos existía confianza y era como si el grupo de los F4 hubiera aumentado incorporando a las nuevas chicas que eran sus amigas, protegiéndolas de todo aquel que quiera dañarlas.

*****************0******************

Hace cinco años atrás.

Ga Eul estaba en su hogar en Brasil cuando llega una carta de parte de sus Padres Biológicos informándole que tendrá que comenzar a tomar clases para complementar su educación, con clases de modales, idiomas, moda, cultura, defensa personal, deportes y muchas cosas que aprender para complementar todo lo que necesitaba saber, y tenía varios lugares del mundo que visitar, sus padres tenían listos sus pasajes una vez que aprendiera algunos idiomas comenzaría a viajar, ya que en algunos años más tendrá que volver a tomar su lugar y tiene que ser una persona muy completa, ya que en su mundo será criticada y evaluada cada vez que la vean, será la noticia del año y más aún tendrá que aprender cómo ser una buena esposa porque tendrá que casarse cuando cumpla los 18 años.

Cuando Ga Eul termina la carta queda en estado de Shock no puede creer que tendrá que casarse con alguien que sus padres escojan para que sus intereses sean invertidos, al menos ella que era una niña muy aplicada le gustaba la idea de aprender cosas nuevas, y más aún conocer lugares nuevos, todo era completamente difícil, nunca pensó que todo seria de esta forma, ella a veces recuerda algunas cosas pero muchos nombres, lugares, y algunas caras ya se había olvidado, quería volver a su vida, pero tampoco quería abandonar a sus padres la Familia Chu la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, eran muy comprensivos con ella, la consentían, y le daban mucho amor, ellos eran personas de edad nunca habían tenido hijos y era lo que más deseaban, cuando Ga Eul llego, era un sueño, ellos nunca pensaron que podría ser realidad, pero lo era aunque solo estaba ahí porque necesitaba de cuidado y protección ellos le darían cariño, le darían calor de padres le formarían un hogar.


	4. Chapter 4 Atando cabos sueltos

Al tiempo después de conocer a los F4.

Mueren los padres de Ga Eul, en un accidente de coche camino a Japón, los cuales, le dejan una carta muy importante que cambiara su vida, ellos habían escrito esa carta por si alguna vez les ocurría algo y no alcanzaban a decirle a Ga Eul, muchas cosas de su pasado. Dentro de esa carta decía lo siguiente.

"Hija de mi corazón este número es muy importante, aquí habrá alguien que no te dejara sola y aquí están las respuestas que tanto estas buscando, es pronto que vuelvas a tu hogar Ga Eul, que vuelvas con tus verdaderos padres."

Cuando comienza a leer la carta, su mundo se empieza a derrumbar, no puede imaginarse como había sido tan ciega, que todo estaba ahí y lo que más le dolía era que esa mujer sin corazón era su madre, ella queda devastada al saber la noticia, lo único que le queda es marcar el número que había dentro de la carta cuando del otro lado logran contestar Ga Eul queda en shock.

"Anniong-haseyo"

Ella solo escuchaba la voz detrás de ese teléfono que sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz que nunca olvido, reacciona solo al escuchar de nuevo lo mismo.

"Anniong- haseyo, hay alguien ahí"

"…Anniong-haseyo Appa soy yo, Ga Eul"

El ambiente se vuelve tenso ninguno de los dos sabe que decir, eran tantos años que ninguno había vuelto a escuchar sus voces que todo era muy extraño, pero a la vez era una sensación de bienestar, hasta que el decide comenzar.

"Mi Princesa como estas, te he extrañado tanto "

Ga Eul solo lloraba estaba muy confundida y desconsolada que no sabía qué hacer, ni decir.

"Mi Princesa estas bien, sucede algo"

"Appa te necesito, mis padres acaban de morir y estoy sola, me dejaron sola"

El Presidente Gu queda impactado con la noticia deja todo de lado oficina en su y sale corriendo, en la búsqueda de su princesa, que en estos momentos lo necesitaba más que nunca.

"Mi princesa voy para allá quédate ahí por favor, no te muevas"

El Padre de Ga Eul llega a casa de Ga Eul y la ve tan triste que la abraza para tranquilizarla, le prepara un té y se dirigen a la habitación de ella para conversar, tenían mucho que aclarar.

Cuando le logra explicar todo Ga Eul comprende muchas cosas, y sabe que cuando la verdad salga a la luz, tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones en especial a Yi Jeong, que el era su amigo de la infancia su primer amor.

Cuando su padre vuelve a la oficina le dice unas palabras que la hacen temblar de miedo.

"Mi Princesa le informe a tu Omma todo lo ocurrido así que tendrás una visita de ella mañana a primera hora, mi princesa Saranghae y duerme eso te hará muy bien, volveré pronto"

Ga Eul al principio sentía mucho temor, pero si algo tenía claro era que su Omma no se atrevía hacerle nada, ya que tenía a su Appa de su lado, pero poco a poco se fue quedando dormida con un dolor y una tristeza que se apodero de su corazón y le hace olvidar todo lo ocurrido recientemente, su cabeza solo pensaba en sus padres muertos.

*********************0**********************

En ese mismo instante estaban los F4 reunidos cuando Jun Pyo recibe una llamada de parte de Jan Di dándole la mala noticia; "Jun Pyo escúchame hubo un accidente y Ga Eul está mal, está muy mal, sus padres murieron", cuando termina la llamada comienza a informales al resto de los chico.

"Creo que ha ocurrido algo horrible" y su cara demostraba una gran preocupación.

"Hey Jun Pyo habla que ocurre, nos estas asustando, tendré que llamar a mis hombres para que te hagan hablar" Woo Bin lo mira ya muy preocupado al no saber lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

"Ella está mal, por el accidente…..Yi Jeong siéntate sé que esto te va afectar, pero ella estará bien lo sé, aunque tengamos que traer los mejores médicos del mundo, ella estará bien"

"Jun Pyo que ocurre habla de una vez" Yi Jeong no entendía nada de lo que quería decir Jun Pyo y cada vez él estaba más callado, y cada minuto que pasaba entraba más en pánico.

"Chicos Ga Eul, Ella… Ella… Ella"

Yi Jeong al escuchar el nombre de Ga Eul su corazón comienza a detenerse, su respiración era cada vez más pesada y termina gritándole a su amigo "Jun Pyo que le ocurre a Ga Eul termina de hablar"

"Ella está destrozada, Jan Di me acaba de informar que los padres de Ga Eul murieron en un accidente ayer y ella está grave"

Ji Hoo decide hablar ya estaba preocupado por el bienestar de la frágil de Ga Eul "Yi Jeong es el único que puede ayudarla en estos momentos, ella te necesita, ella estará bien, pero si te siente cerca puede recuperarse"

Yi Jeong sale corriendo necesitaba llegar pronto a casa de ella, en estos momentos su Ga Eul lo necesitaba, ella tenía que estar bien, alguien debe estar en su casa que tenga alguna noticia de ella.

Se demora quince minutos en llegar a casa de Ga Eul, se baja rápidamente de su coche, sube las escaleras y llega a la puerta, comienza a golpear a tocar el timbre, pero nadie abre.

Es la quinta vez que vuelve a tocar el timbre pero nadie responde, recurre a su celular con la esperanza de que alguien pueda darle alguna información, salió tan apresurado que no pudo terminar de escuchar donde estaba ella, pero no responden a la llamada, así que recurre a gritar esperando que esto al fin tenga buenos resultados, ya que necesita con urgencia verla estar con ella, abrazarla, para que sepa que no está sola, que está el ahí.

"Ga Eul mi Ga Eul donde estas, tu Sunbae está aquí, no te dejara sola, resiste por favor, me muero si te pasa algo"

Cuando al fin se enciende la luz de la sala y abren la puerta, se sorprende al verla parada frente a él, en ese instante solo se le ocurrió abrazarla, ella tenía sus ojos inflamados y muy rojos, cuando ella siente sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, vuelven esas lagrimas a sus ojos que no querían parar, ella lo necesitaba tanto, sentirlo cerca, ahí estaba el junto a ella en un momento tan difícil.

"Ga Eul mi amor estas bien, supe la noticia y no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, pensé que estabas en el hospital muy grave, tenía que verte, estar así , no saben cuánto extrañe tus abrazos, cuando no podía comunicarme pensé lo peor, SARANGHAE GA EUL, SARANGHAE" y besa sus labios.

Ella está muy sorprendida, pero sentía tanta pena que solo le susurra "Yi Jeong Sunbae ellos se fueron, me dejaron, solo quería que me abrazaras necesitaba tanto una abrazo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe"

Cuando ambos se tranquilizan se quedan mirando y estaban muy confundidos Ga Eul había escuchado todo lo que él le decía pero no comprendía, así el comienza a explicarle todo.

"Jan Di llamo a Jun Pyo y le dijo que tú y tus padres habían sufrido un accidente y que estabas muy mal, entonces Salí corriendo, era tal mi desesperación que no sabía dónde ir, y no sé cómo llegue aquí, quizás alguien tenía alguna información de donde te encontrabas, pero Ga Eul tú no ibas con tus padres"

Las lágrimas caían del rostro de Ga Eul "No Yi Jeong Sunbae, ellos se iban a Japón a comprar una casa porque mi Appa consiguió trabajo allá, pero el coche se estrelló y ahora ellos me abandonaron, te necesito, te necesito mucho"

********************0*******************

Jun Pyo se reunió con Jan Di en la sala de los F4, ya Yi Jeong había llamado avisando que Ga Eul estaba bien.

Estaban sentados en el sillón mirándose unos a otros ninguno se decidía hablar, hasta que ella no aguanta más.

"Jun Pyo, creo que tenemos que arreglar esta situación, no podemos seguir así"

Jun Pyo la mira y él estaba muy confundido no entendía que ocurría;

"A que te refieres con esta situación, podrías ser más clara"

"Me refiero a nuestra relación Jun Pyo, esto se nos está escapando de las manos, nadie más puede salir perjudicado ya no doy más"

Jun Pyo queda sorprendido con las declaraciones de Jan Di, y comienza a recordar la paso porque se vino del viaje de nueva caledonia.

…FLASHBACK…

Los F4 junto con Jan Di y Ga Eul se encuentran en Nueva Caledonia, en un viaje organizado por Jun Pyo para sorprender a su novia, todo sale perfecto solo que una noche, después de una breve discusión con Jan Di, Jun Pyo sale a camina por la playa, pero se detiene al llegar al muelle cuando ve a Jan Di y a Ji Hoo besándose, la ira se apodero de él, nadie se burlaba así del, mucho menos su mejor amigo, en ese instante lo golpea y se dirige furioso a su habitación hace todos los arreglos para volver rápidamente a Corea ya que no quería estar ahí ningún minuto más.

Así los demás regresan en barco ya que Jun Pyo en su arrebato se había llevado el Jet, al llegar a Corea Jan Di habla y le aclara todo a Jun Pyo.

… FIN DEL FLASHBACK….

Desde ese día su relación se fue desgastando, Jun Pyo mira atónito a su novia y solo necesita respuestas, que ella sea sincera.

"Esto es por Ji Hoo verdad, me quieres dejar porque estas enamorada del (levanta la voz) No es cierto"

Jan Di se asusta por el grito de Jun Pyo, pero decide responderle tranquilamente para no generar una nueva discusión;

"No Jun Pyo no es por Ji Hoo, es por nosotros, es por todos, quien más tiene que resultar herido para que nos demos cuenta que nuestra relación no está funcionando y que la vida de muchas personas depende de nosotros"

"Me quieres decir que por culpa de la bruja, quieres dejar todo, porque ella te amenaza con hacerle daño a Ga Eul y a todo el que se ponga en su camino"

"Jun Pyo entiende no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esto, sé que lo entenderás con el tiempo, ojala logres perdonarme, Adiós Jun Pyo"

Jun Pyo queda en shock, pero decide no ir tras ella, si ella ya tomo su decisión, al final el igual estaba aburrido de el actuar de su madre, todos estaban saliendo perjudicas por su relación con una plebeya, tenía claro que en algún momento Jan Di se aburriría de todo esto y lo terminaría dejando, el lo entendía, pero no significaba que no le dolía, y se sentía enojado, pero es por el bien de todos que el aceptara esta decisión.

********************0********************

YI JEONG Y GA EUL

El la consuela hasta que ella se tranquiliza, en eso están abrazados en el sillón de la sala cuando Yi Jeong vuelve a besarla, cuando se separan la mira a los ojos y decide hablar.

"Ga Eul todo lo que dije hace un instante es verdad, yo estoy enamorado de ti pero yo solo te hago daño, sé que es mejor que te alejes pero sin ti tampoco puedo vivir"

Ambos pasan una noche inolvidable, él se queda a dormir con ella, para que no se sienta tan sola, y él va a casa de sus padres muy temprano ya que sus padres lo habían llamado que tenían una noticia que darle así que desayunan juntos y va hacia su casa.

En eso ella comienza arreglarse para salir hacer todos los tramites por la muerte de sus padres cuando siente el timbre, se dirige a la puerta pero se sorprende al ver que era Kang Hee Soo.

"Hija te extrañe, tenemos que hablar"

Ella la mira y solo sonríe "Omma vamos a la sala, ahí nadie nos podrá interrumpir"


	5. Chapter 5 Tu Vida La Elijo Yo

Tu Vida La Elijo Yo.

En eso Ga Eul comienza arreglarse para salir hacer todos los trámites por la muerte de sus padres cuando siente el timbre, se dirige a la puerta pero se sorprende al ver que era Kang Hee Soo.

"Te extrañe, tenemos que hablar Mi querida Hija, imagino que nos extrañaste no es así, no invitas a tu Omma a entrar a tu casa"

Ga Eul queda sorprendida y su cuerpo queda completamente paralizado, no sabe cómo reaccionar frente a ella.

"Claro Omma, estoy totalmente sorprendida, Ella solo sonríe a causa del nerviosismo "Omma vamos a la sala, ahí nadie nos podrá interrumpir"

"Ga Eul, tu Appa estuvo aquí el día de ayer verdad, él te adelanto muchas cosas, que ahora deben estar bien claras, ahora es tu oportunidad de preguntar, porque después hablo yo quedo claro"

"Si Omma entiendo" y baja su cabeza mirando el suelo.

"Y Bien, dime que piensas hacer"

"mmm… por ahora Omma, terminar mis estudios, y perdirte algo en especial, necesito ver a mis hermanos"

"Ga Eul a tus hermanos los veras a su debido tiempo. Bueno lo primero es que terminaras tus estudios de arte, llevas dos años estudiando en Shinwa, te dedicaras al arte eso ya esta decidido, la moda... mmm... la dejaras para otra ocasión, sin quieres más adelante será algo que hagas en tu tiempo libre"

"Si Omma entiendo"

"Pronto cumplirás los dieciocho años, estas a tiempo de casarte, Ga Eul tenemos listo a tu prometido, su familia quiere hacer una fusión en arte, entre tus pinturas y la cerámica de él, extenderemos nuestros bienes por todo el mundo"

"Pero Omma, es necesario casarme, no soy demasiado joven, a parte puedo tomar mis propias decisiones"

"Ga Eul quiero que te quede claro, lo que yo digo, se cumple, ya sabes lo que paso con esa lavandera por ponerse en mi contra y querer aprovecharse de Jun Pyo, mejor Ga Eul que no te reveles, no me desafíes Querida"

"Pero Omma, por favor te lo ruego, yo estoy enamorada de Yi Jeo…"

"Gu Ga Eul no quiero discutir, tengo todo planeado y organizado, ya conocerás a tu prometido, cuando se realice tu boda, Jun Pyo conocerá a su futura esposa, es una joven muy agradable de muy buena familia, estoy seguro que se llevaran estupendo, así tendrás una buena amiga, y podrás olvidarte de esa lavandera"

Querida volverás pronto a casa, comienza desde ya a recoger tus cosas, vendrá alguien por ti dentro de unos días.

Es Tiempo que Gu Ga Eul vuelva en todo su resplandor y belleza por ser una de las herederas de Shinwa tienes muchas responsabilidades, por tal no me decepciones, ni tu Appa ni tus hermanos se lo merecen"

"Está bien Omma, está todo perfecto, no los defraudare"

"Bien Ga Eul regreso a casa nos vemos pronto querida, y por el momento será mejor que no digas nada al respecto está claro, ya celebraremos en grande tu regreso"

"Eso ya lo dijo mi Appa"

"Así me gusta, que seas obediente, annyonghi kyeseyo"

"annyonghi kyeseyo Omma"

Ga Eul queda desecha al terminar la conversación con su madre, no puede creer lo fría y de un carácter muy temible, es tan diferente a su Appa, si todo está complicado, ahora comenzara algo realmente horrible, la reacción de todos la asusta, lo peor es que ahora todo está resultando con Yi Jeong, cuando se dé cuenta de la verdad, quizás su amor no sea suficiente para soportar, estará dispuesto a seguir adelante aunque ella se valla a casar, es una duda que la comienza a invadir, ese sentimiento de miedo, que no sabe cómo manejar, lo extraño es que no sabe a quien recurrir, la única que sabe algo al respecto es:

"Jan Di es la única que me puede ayudaren estos momentos"

**********************0*********************

Reunida en su casa con Jan Di le cuenta lo ocurrido en estos días, ella queda tan sorprendida por el relato de su amiga, cree que todo es una broma al principio, pero por la seriedad de su amiga, y su cara de espanto, sabe que es cierto todo, lo que le parece imposible es que Ga Eul sea hermana del gran Jun Pyo, ni en sus sueños se imaginó tal cosa.

"Aunque mirando a Ga Eul detenidamente tiene un gran parecido a Joon Hee Unni, pobre Ga Eul tienes una madre realmente bruja"

Ahora que Yi Jeong por fin se decidió a corresponder el amor de Ga Eul, ella tendrá que casarse quizás con que riquillo malcriado, en su mente procesaba todo ya que sabia que si hablaba podía incomodar a su amiga.

Jan Di para aliviar un poco el dolor de Ga Eul, le cocina algo delicioso, ven unas películas y la ayuda arreglar sus cosas y preparar las maletas para aliviar un poco la tristeza de su amiga, pero realmente ella está en otra dimensión.

Ga Eul esta tan callada que la asusta, hasta que de repente comienza a pregunta:

"Jan di crees que el amor de Yi Jeong es grande como para comprenderme. O cómo crees que Jun Pyo reaccione, se enfadara conmigo, quizas no le guste la idea que sea yo su yeodongsaeng, la Princesa de Shinwa"

Jan Di mira a su amiga, y comprende que está sufriendo con todo esto.

"No lo sé Ga Eul, Yi Jeong te ama y estoy segura que cuando tu padre se entere que lo amas aceptara su relación, además él es heredero de una de las más grandes familias de Corea, y Jun Pyo te extraña tanto, que no podrá enojarse con un ángel como tú, él te quiere mucho Ga Eul, siempre me hablaba de ti, quizás él te ayude con el tema de tu matrimonio"

Ga Eul había soportado todo, ella era muy fuerte, pero esto la tenía destrozada, y frente a Jan Di se derrumba toda su fuerza y solo llora desconsolada, Jan Di solo la abraza para que sienta que no está sola, quizás no puede hacer mucho, pero al menos con ella puede desahogarse.

*******************0********************

En el salón F4, Jun Pyo caminaba de un lugar a otro, pensando cómo hacer para que la bruja le dé algo de información de ella su yeodongsaeng.

"Sé quién me puede ayudar"

Busca en su celular y espera que alguien atienda desde el otro lado.

"Nonna como estas"

"Excelente dongsaeng, a que se debe tu llamado, hay algo que te preocupa o me equivoco"

"Nonna tu sabes algo de la pequeña, la bruja te ha dicho o mencionado algo"

Joon Hee se queda en silencio un momento.

"No Jun Pyo nada respecto a ella, pero algo no anda bien por allá, me llamo hace dos días informando que debo regresar cuanto antes, tu sabes que ocurre"

"No me ha informado nada, solo me entere por el secretario Jung que habrá una junta familiar pronto, pero no dijo de que se trataba, o porque la urgencia"

"Ya dongsaeng estaré de regreso en unos días, creo que la única que puede responder tus preguntas es Omma, conversa con ella, pero sin exaltarte Jun Pyo, piensa bien las cosas esta bien, annyeong Dongsaeng"

"Anniong Nonna kamsa hamnida"


	6. Lo Enredado Se Vuelve Complicado

Lo Enredado Se Vuelve Complicado.

En casa de la Familia So, estaba reunida toda la familia con excepción del hermano mayor de Yi Jeong. Todo estaba realmente tranquilo, una tranquilidad que no existe en esta casa, y eso si que incomodaba, nadie hablaba al respecto, pero Yi Jeong ya está perdiendo la paciencia, el pensaba que en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en esta ridícula cena, podría estar disfrutando de su Ga Eul, la extrañaba tanto, no la había visto ni hablado con ella desde la mañana, porque estaba encerrado en esta horrible casa.

Yi Jeong mira a todos y rompe ese silencio que tanto molestaba.

"Me podrían decir de una vez que estoy haciendo aquí, actuando como una familia unida, que era lo realmente urgente que necesitaban que viniera hasta aquí"

Todos lo miran sorprendido y su Hal-Abeoji comienza a reír.

"Se podría decir que es tan gracioso" Yi Jeong habla enojado.

"Mi Sonja favorito, tan impaciente como siempre, pero si no fueras así no serias tu cierto, bien sabrás la razón por la cual estas aquí"

"Solo hacen perder el tiempo, con cenas ridículas"

"Yi Jeong estuve conversando con tus padres y luego de unas largas entrevistas, hemos llegado a la conclusión que ya debes casarte"

Al escuchar la palabra "casarte" Yi Jeong queda completamente frió esa extraña sensación que subía por todo su cuerpo, que al llegar a su cabeza la única imagen que tenía era la cara de su Ga Eul y hacia que su corazón se paralice, su rostro no presentaba ninguna expresión.

"Se podría saber cuándo tomaron esta decisión sin consultar mi parecer"

Sus miradas se centran en él y su Appa decide hablar:

"Yi Jeong entiende que fue un acuerdo razonable, cuando te enteres de quien es la bella dama quedaras encantado, y muy enamorado además ella desde hace muchos años era la elegida para ser tu esposa"

"Encantado, ustedes se están volviendo locos, Halmoni y tú estás de acuerdo"

La ira de Yi Jeong era evidente, esta era la peor noticia que pudieron haberle dado.

Su Halmoni se dirige hacia él y trata de calmarlo. "Yi Jeong deberías terminar de escuchar a tu Hal-Abeoji, además buscamos a la chica perfecta para ti, la mujer de tus sueños, ella es…"

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto, no saben quién es la mujer de mis sueños, de que están hablando,me quieren volver loco, al parecer quieren seguir repitiendo la maldita historia, les encanta que los demás sean infelices, no han pensado que quizás ya encontré a la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… Es inútil hablar con ustedes, todo es sobre negocios, el dinero y el museo, por eso mi hermano nos dejó, nos abandonó para poder ser feliz"

Yi Jeong sale directamente de la casa, lo único que quiere es a Ga Eul, pero en estos momentos ni él puede controlarse y solo le causara daño, quiere irse y dejar todo, como su hermano, pero sabe y tiene claro que no lo puede hacer, así que se dirige como un loco a su estudio, y ahí comienza a beber sin control.

Grita por la desesperación y el dolor, sabe que todo esto hará sufrir al amor de su vida, y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo.

"Ga Eul mi vida, mi aire, soy una mala persona, solo te hago daño" Y las lágrimas caían desde su rostro, la ira nuevamente comienza apoderarse de él, destruye todo a su paso, hasta que siente una dulce voz.

"Yi Jeong estas bien"

El piensa que la necesita tanto, que ya siente su voz en todas partes, sigue destruyendo jarrones, cuadros, hasta que vuelve a sentir esa suave voz y unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Yi Jeong por favor detente, que te sucede mi amor, para por favor, solo te haces daño"

Él se da la vuelta y mira su rostro, mientras en su mente pensaba (Ella es tan hermosa, pero esos hermosos ojos no deberían derramar lágrimas).

La abraza y la besa una y otra vez, pero ella se aleja repentinamente y le pregunta:

"Yi Jeong que te sucede, que ocurrió en casa de tus padres que te tiene en este estado, estaba muy preocupada al no recibir ningún llamado"

Ga Eul recuerda la última vez que lo vio así, y de solo imaginar lo que le puede estar pasando, su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, sus ojos demostraban tanta tristeza, y dolor.

"Ga Eul-yang podrías hacerme dormir"

Ella queda muy confundida, que decide no seguir preguntando.

"Está bien mi amor, está bien"

Se dirigen al sofá, Ella se sienta mientras que Yi Jeong descansa su cabeza en el regazo de Ga Eul, y ella de la nada comienza a cantar una melodía, que para él era algo conocida, pero no podía recordar de dónde. "Duerme mi lindo Jeong Jeongie, duerme que te cuidare, estoy aquí para amarte, nunca te abandonare, duerme Jeong Jeong, te quiero mi lindo Jeong Jeongie…"

Yi Jeong al comienzo se sorprende al escuchar esa canción, pero como solo anhelaba dormir y poder olvidar todo, Ga Eul le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello, mientras sollozaba y hablaba en silencio para no despertar al amor de su vida, se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

"Creo que no es el momento de decirte la verdad, nunca podremos ser felices amor, porque debemos separarnos, nunca me olvidare de tu cara, tu sonrisa, tu aroma, tus besos, nunca podré olvidarme de tu amor , creo que lo mejor será que me valla, como quisiera que fueras tu esa persona, pero la realidad es más dura y dolorosa, hoy será nuestro último día juntos, mañana me iré, me casare y desapareceré para no hacerte sufrir, Saranghae mi Yi Jeong Sunbae" al igual que El, Ga Eul se queda completamente dormida.

Pasan algunas horas y Yi Jeong despierta, y encuentra a su Ga Eul en la misma posición incómoda, en la que estaba cunado él se durmió, la acomoda a su lado en el sofá, cuando la abraza ella despierta y se quedaran mirando por unos minutos a los ojos.

"Anniong mi amor, ahora estas mejor" Yi Jeong queda pensativo de la nada vuelve la melodía a su cabeza, "Como sabias esa canción, en qué lugar la escuchaste, "Ga Eul no imagino que el recordaría la canción, así que comienza por cambiar el tema, "Creo que iré a preparar algo para cenar". Intenta ponerse de pie, pero Yi Jeong vuelve abrazarla, y le susurra al oído, "Mianhamnida Ga Eul-yang, no quise hacerte daño". "De que estas hablando Yi Jeong Sunbae, que sucede"

Yi Jeong comienza a llorar como un niño, "Nunca quise que esto sucediera, Saranghae, pero mis padres ya me buscaron a una persona para que sea mi esposa"

Ga Eul se pone de pie y le da la espalda, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos, "Anniong Yi Jeong, creo que todo está muy claro, nunca podremos ser felices, ella te podrá amar como te lo mereces, creo que esta vida no nos pertenece, Se Feliz Yi Jeong

"Porque me dices todo esto, yo no puedo amar a nadie más, tengo la solución a todo, vayámonos lejos, sé que encontraremos nuestro lugar donde estaremos felices y tranquilos". "Annio, Yi Jeong nos encontraran, creo que todo está dicho, no hay nada que podamos hacer o decir, Chuesong-hamnida"

Ella rápidamente toma sus cosas y sale corriendo del taller de Yi Jeong, corrió varias calles hasta asegurase que nadie la estaba siguiendo, mientras caminaba camino a su casa llora desconsoladamente a su amor imposible , en el estudio Yi Jeong queda en un estado de parálisis total, se queda sentado en el sillón meditando todo lo ocurrido, quiere seguir a Ga Eul, pero las fuerzas se esfumaron, el solo quería dejar de pensar, quería estar con Ga Eul consolarla, pero el recordar esa canción lo dejo aun mas confundido, como le gustaría que su Princesa de Fresa estuviera aquí con él, la extrañaba tanto, pero se sentía culpable por pensar en ella cuando su Aire se fue llorando desconsolada.

********************0********************

En la mansión de los Song estaba Woo Bin relajado contemplando una película mientras unas lindas damas empleaban unos nuevos masajes en el, cuando comienza a sonar una llamada entrante.

"Anniong dulce Ga Eul", una respiración muy agitada se escuchaba desde el otro lado del teléfono,

"Anniong Woo Bin Sunbae" Ga Eul trata de no llorar para no preocupar a Woo Bin y termine buscándola por todo Seúl,

"A que se debe tu llamada, hay algo en que pueda ayudarte"

"Si Woo Bin Sunbae, necesito pedir que hagas algo urgente, pero solo si no estas muy ocupado"

"Annio Ga Eul tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, tu estas bien porque lloras, sucedió algo". Ella trataba de no sonar muy desesperada, para no alarmar a Woo Bin, "Annio, no estoy llorando Sunbae, solo necesito que cuides de Yi Jeong, él te necesita"

"No es necesario que me lo pidas, él es mi amigo y si me necesita estaré ahí enseguida", Ga Eul no aguanta más y deja caer unas lágrimas, y su voz ya era evidente que estaba angustiada, "Yi Jeong no tiene que saber que yo te he llamado", Woo Bin se preocupa cada vez más, "Que ocurrió, para que te encuentres en ese estado, porque sé que no te encuentras bien", Ga Eul queda un momento en silencio, y respira hondo,

"Él te explicara todo, Sunbae no puedo seguir conversando", Mientras intenta seguir preguntando mas detalles rastrea la llamada y manda a sus hombres para que sigan todos sus pasos y la cuiden camino a casa, claro que Ga Eul no tenía porque enterarse.

"Te Encuentras bien, si quieres puedo salir a buscarte", ella se apresura en terminar el llamado, "Annio Sunbae, kamsa-hamnida"

Woo realmente se preocupa, todo es muy extraño y su amigo no contesta a sus llamadas, busca las llaves de su Lotus y se dirige al taller de Yi Jeong.

********************0********************

Ga Eul al fin en casa, camino solitariamente por Seúl para despejar su mente y tomar una rápida decisión, mientras hace una llamada termina de empacar sus cosas en unas maletas, cuando por fin contestan, ella solo habla por unos segundos.

"Appa está todo listo, voy hacia el aeropuerto a tomar el jet , y nos vemos en un par de horas, Anniong Appa, Kamsa-hamnida"

*******************0********************

Woo Bin se pasa toda la noche cuidando a Yi Jeong, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su amigo en este estado, el necesitaba mucha contención, su amigo en el transcurso de la noche le había contado detalladamente todo lo ocurrido, le sorprendió la extraña reacción de Ga Eul, nunca pensó que se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, pero el hecho de que Ga Eul supiera sobre esa canción tan íntima de su amigo, lo dejo muy pensativo, solo la Princesa de Shinwa le cantaba esa canción, "Creo que son muchas coincidencias, para tratarse de dos personas totalmente diferentes", sigue revisando en su cabeza cada una de las cosas que han ocurrido en este tiempo, cuando recibe una llamada.

"Que sucede Sank Chin"

"Señor seguimos a la Señorita Ga Eul tal como nos pidió y tenemos noticias"

"Bien los escucho, en estos momentos nadie nos podrá escuchar, adelante"

"Llegamos al lugar exacto en el que se encontraba minutos después de recibir su llamada, la Señorita Ga Eul se dirigió directamente a su casa, aunque ella lloro durante todo el trayecto, se demoró una hora y diez minutos en el interior de su casa, en el cual mantenía un activo movimiento, luego salió con unas maletas y se subió a un auto blindado, con las patentes cubiertas Señor, lo seguimos durante todo el camino, con rumbo hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Shinwa, desde ahí tomo un Jet privado, pero aun no podemos encontrar su actual ubicación, solo hemos podido averiguar que hace tres horas y veinte minutos dejo el País Señor"

Woo Bin ansioso, se movía de un lugar a otro, trataba de ser silencioso para no despertar a Yi Jeong y levantar sospechas, que aun permanecida dormido, por los sedantes administrados por Ji Hoo. "Necesito su ubicación cuanto antes, Ga Eul puede estar en serios problemas, o en completo peligro, ella no es capaz de dejar sola el país, alguien tiene que haber respaldado esa decisión, necesito que me ubiquen a Jan Di, estaré esperando su llamado Señor Sank Chin"

Lo que realmente le preocupa es que la Familia de Yi Jeong tenga directa relación con el repentino viaje de Ga Eul, quizás está en peligro, "Necesito respuestas, para poder realizar mis movimientos, antes que sea demasiado tarde". Se tomaba la cabeza intentando descifrar algunas cosas, si todo era confuso y complicado, lo peor estaba por venir.

"Como le informo a Yi Jeong lo ocurrido con Ga Eul."

espero que les agrade el nuevo capitulo, actualizare lo mas pronto posible.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

En el Salón F4 estaban reunidos, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Jan Di y Woo Bin, estaban ocurriendo hechos complicados y preocupantes y debían estar más unidos que nunca, necesitaban buscar soluciones por el bien de todos.

Woo Bin comienza a narrarles lo ocurrido con Yi Jeong, y lo que su guardaespaldas le informo de Ga Eul.

"Jan Di eres la única que nos puede ayudar, tú tienes que saber dónde está ella, Yi Jeong está destrozado y aun esta sedado, pero pronto despertara y tendremos que decirle la verdad, lo que me preocupa es que la familia de mi Bro, tenga que ver con la repentina desaparición de Ga Eul"

Jan Di no sabe qué hacer, se encuentra acorralada, desea ayudar a Yi Jeong, le tiene mucho aprecio, pero le prometió a su amiga, mantener su ubicación en secreto y ella era fiel a sus promesas.

"Chicos lamento informales, que le he prometido a Ga Eul no decir nada al respecto, lo que les puedo asegurar es que la familia de Yi Jeong no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido, ella volverá dentro de unas semanas, así podrá explicarles los cambios que esta sufriendo, les debe una conversación, pero en estos momentos necesita estar sola y pensar todo lo que ocurre"

Si bien los F4 no pueden obligar a Jan Di a decir algo, todo se les escapa de las manos y eso no les gusta, solo les queda ayudar a su amigo a levantarse del estado horrendo en el cual se encuentra.

********************0********************

En La mansión de los Gu se encuentran reunidos Kang Hee Soo y Gu Jun Pyo, ella lo había citado, para poder darle una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, además los hechos estaban marchando tal cual ella los había planeado, todo iba perfecto, y era tiempo que Jun Pyo se alejara de Corea, para separarlo definitivamente de esa lavandera.

Jun Pyo es el primero en hablar, necesita saber urgente donde se encuentra ella, para salir a su búsqueda.

"Y bien, supongo que has tomado una decisión, a eso se debe tu llamado, estoy dispuesto a someterme a todos tus caprichos, solo por tener a mi dongsaeng"

"Está bien, ahora tu tomaste tu decisión, no quiero sorpresas luego, quedo claro"

"Te escucho, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

Él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla, por lo tanto ella ya tenía sus propios planes, sabía utilizar y mover muy bien sus armas.

"Jun Pyo en esta situación, lo recomendable es hacer un trato, que será para el beneficio de ambos, te lo puedo asegurar"

"Qué clase de trato, quieres ahora, tengo bastante claro lo que me costara esta clase de información, y estoy dispuesto afrontar cualquier desafío solo por encontrarla"

"Jun Pyo yo sé dónde está tu dongsaeng, tengo la ubicación exacta, y se con quien se encuentra, Pero a cambio tienes que acatar mis órdenes, tienes que aceptar todo lo que te imponga.

Jun Pyo si tratas de revertir esta situación, tu dongsaeng sufrirá las consecuencias de tus actos, sé que eres muy inteligente, bastante sensato harás todo correctamente, la decisión que he tomado es por tu bien y nuestro futuro"

"Está bien, ahora quiero saber dónde se encuentra y cuál es su actual nombre"

Su madre comienza a buscar en los cajones de su escritorio unas carpetas, fotos y mucha documentación.

"Jun Pyo en estos documentos encontraras toda la información sobre tu Dongsaeng"

Él comienza a leer detalladamente hoja por hoja, pero se le es imposible creer lo que los documentos narran, revisa fotos, en las cuales se encuentra él y sus amigos, vídeos de sus viajes, tenía uno por uno muchas de las cosas que ella hacia durante el día.

Hasta que el mira a su madre, es tal su asombro que no puede creer, intenta verla a los ojos para notar algún signo, de que su madre lo está engañando, pero realmente no ve nada extraño así que decide preguntar.

"Esto es una broma, o me quieres volver a engañar, CHU GA EUL es mi dongsaeng"

"Adeul (hijo), en estos documentos esta todo lo que hicimos cuando ella se fue, son originales, documentación en la cual nos ayudó el Presidente Yoon Seok Young, las fotos son del seguimiento que le hicimos por mucho tiempo para protegerla, de las personas que le querían hacer daño, si tienes dudas llama a tu Abeoji, él te afirma que realmente estoy diciendo la verdad"

Jun Pyo se sienta para pensar detalladamente cada uno de los datos que le estaban proporcionando, hasta que pierde la paciencia y le grita a su Eomma.

"Donde esta ella, Donde está mi Dongsaeng Ga Eul, a donde la llevaron"

"Jun Pyo tengo el jet privado listo, ella se encuentra en Macao con tu Abeoji, puedes salir enseguida, tengo todo listo, como siempre todo está a tu disposición"

"Ella se encuentra bien, no le has hecho nada, no la has obligado en tus estúpidas locuras"

"Ella esta excelente, se encuentra en las mejores manos, además te tiene espectaculares noticias, ahora puedes marcharte, luego hablaremos de lo que nos importa"

*********************0******************

El vuelo de Ga Eul fue de varias horas, en Macao la esperaba su Abeoji. El viaje se le hizo eterno, recordaba a Yi Jeong lo extrañaba, necesitaba con urgencia salir de Seúl, era la única forma para que Yi Jeong deje de buscarla, lloro durante varias horas, luego se quedó profundamente dormida, y despertó cuando la azafata le informaba que en diez minutos aterrizarían .

Se bajó del jet y su Abeoji la esperaba, con un auto blindado, con varios guardaespaldas, necesitaba protegerla, frente a cualquier peligro, lo último que quería era volver a perder a su pequeña por culpa de ellos, que solo anhelaban hacerle daño.

"Mi Princesa al fin estas a mi lado, sé que tienes que estar muy hambrienta y que quieres descansar, vamos al Hotel Shin Hwa, tengo todo preparado, a tu llegada"

"Si Appa vamos" Lo mira y lo abraza fuertemente,

"No sabes cuánto te extrañe Appa"

"Lo sé, Mi Princesa, mi estancia se me hizo eterna, pero aquí junto a mí, en el hotel tendremos una charla, muy interesante"

Ga Eul al llegar al hotel se dirigió hacia su habitación para refrescarse, cambiar sus prendas de vestir, y desempacar algunas cosas, y fue en búsqueda de su Abeoji.

Cenaron, vieron fotos de Jun Pyo, algunas fotos de ella de su infancia en Brasil, pero realmente Ga Eul no tenía ánimos de reír, al menos fingía estarlo, para no preocupar a su Appa, se dirigieron hacia el despacho para hablar tranquilos.

"Ttal creo que fue tu Eomma fue a verte cuando te enteraste de la verdad, no hubo ningún problema ni discusión"

"Annio, Appa solo hubieron algunos puntos de la conversación que me sorprendieron, no hay de qué preocuparse, mi Omma dejo claro lo que piensa y que debo seguir sus consejos"

"Ahora mi Princesa, todo seguirá tal cual como lo concordamos, te casaras muy pronto, sé que te gusta al joven que elegimos para ti, Ga Eul por el momento esto es totalmente confidencial, en unos días podrás reunirte con tu Oppa y tu Unnie, vienen viajando, sé que los extrañas, en especial a Jun Pyo, eran muy unidos cuando pequeños, además, era la razón por la cual él llamaba todos los días"

"Algunos recuerdos llegan a mi mente Appa, no recuerdo todo completamente, pero sé que con el tiempo volverán, con su ayuda"

********************0******************

FLASHBACK

Una linda y pequeña está en su estudio creando sus animales de cerámica, cuando termina se dirige a terminar un cuadro en el área de pintura, una linda pareja de niños muy felices se lograba ver atravéz de la tela, ella en su mente repetía una y otra vez (Sé que a Jeong Jeongie le gustara toda mi sorpresa), cuando aparece su Oppa a ver en qué estaba haciendo tan concentrada.

"Pequeña que haces tan temprano"

Ella lo mira y sonríe, "Terminando una sorpresa para Jeong Sunbae, y le encantara lo sé"

Jun Pyo frunce el ceño y la mira muy enojado, "Porque para él, y no para mí que soy tu Oppa"

"Jun Pyo Oppa sabes que a Jeong también lo quiero mucho"

Jun Pyo se dirige hacia el estante donde anteriormente había fijado los animales para Yi Jeong.

"Entonces estos animales de cerámica serán para mi"

Ga Eul se levanta muy molesta, para tomar en sus manos sus figuras.

"Annio Gu Jun Pyo, no los toques, los destruirás"

Mientras ella trataba de alcanzarlos, a Jun Pyo se le sueltan de las manos, y caen al suelo, destruyéndose en varios trozos. La Pequeña se enoja muchísimo, tal fue el enojo de ella que no se dirige a él durante una semana. Cuando Jun Pyo se dirige a verla para contentarse con ella ya que no aguanta estar molesto con su dongsaeng, entra en su habitación y la encuentra conversando con Yi Jeong atravéz del teléfono, se lo arrebata de las manos y corta la llamada.

"Tú eres mi Dongsaeng, no de mis amigos, ni mucho menos de Yi Jeong, siempre te quiere solo para él, te quiere separar de mi lado"

"Oppa Jeong Sunbae, es lindo, tierno, amable, me cuida, siempre me enseña cerámica, por el contrario tu eres mi Oppa, Saranghae"

Al escuchar cada palabra de la pequeña, la ira se apodera de él.

"No volverás nunca a casa de Yi Jeong"

"Annio, Annio Yo me casare con Yi Jeong Sunbae y viviremos en una casa enorme, con alberca, un gran jardín lleno de flores, además tendremos un estudio juntos, así podremos estar siempre unidos"

Jun Pyo gritaba, descontroladamente, "Annio, nunca te casaras con nadie ni mucho menos con uno de mis amigos, quedo claro"

La pequeña se encierra en el baño llorando, Jun Pyo la sigue, hacia allá, sigue discutiendo, y gritándole, aunque eran muy pequeños su relación era muy especial.

"Princesa abre la puerta, ahora"

"Annio, eres muy malo, malvado como la madrastra de la cenicienta y la bruja de Rapunzel, luego me encerraras en una torre para que mi príncipe Jeong no me encuentre"

"Eso haré, te encerrare en una torre, para que nadie nunca te aleje de mi"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ga Eul recordaba como su Oppa la sobre-protegía de todo, ahora si se generara un problema, Yi Jeong Sunbae, tendrá que rendirle cuentas a Jun Pyo.

"Las escenas de celos volverán, Yi Jeong te extraño tanto" suspiraba una y otra vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Información que procesar.

Ga Eul aún se encontraba en Macao, estaba esperando que vinieran por ella, su madre la había llamado informándole que su estadía era de un mes, todavía le restan tres semanas, en la cual tendría que tomas decisiones importantes.

El Presidente del Grupo ShinHwa se había tomado una semana para estar con su hija, mientras llegaba Jun Pyo junto con Joon Hee, padre e hija la pasaron excelente, salían mucho de paseo, cenaban, reían, iban de picnic, de compras, pero sobre todo él se encargó de ayudarla a recordar cosas que tenía olvidadas, así recobraron todo el tiempo perdido.

Ga Eul había vuelto a terminar sus clases de moda, ese era un regalo de su padre, para que ella tuviera en que divertirse en su estadía en Macao.

Jun Pyo llega a Macao buscando apresuradamente a su Appa, necesitaba verlo con urgencia para que le explique qué es lo que realmente sucede, le preocupa que su Eomma le haya hecho algo a su Dongsaeng.

Él se sentía tan idiota al no recordarla, si bastaba solo con mirarla a la cara para ver que la sangre Gu corría por sus venas, estaba tan cerca era ella, Chu Ga Eul era si Dongsaeng, desde que la conoció se llevaron bien, aunque ella era muy seria y decía todo lo que pensaba, ella con su dulzura y carisma supo ganarse su corazón, aunque el físicamente no la recordaba su corazón si la reconoció.

Una vez que estuvo con su Appa iba subiendo apresuradamente por el ascensor hacia el último piso, necesitaba estar frente a ella, abrazarla y decirle que siempre tendrá a su Oppa a su lado, pensaba y hablaba en voz alta,

"Tiene que estar muy confundida, So Yi Jeong al volver a Corea, tendremos una larga conversación, ni se te ocurra volver a romperle el corazón o pagaras con tu vida cada lagrima derramada"

Llega a la puerta de la habitación donde ella se encontraba, se detiene un momento y comienza a pensar unos segundo, hasta que al fin rompe el miedo y toca el timbre, luego de unos minutos abre la puerta una mujer de unos 34 años, la mira y ella comienza a presentarse.

"Buenos días Joven Jun Pyo, me presento señor soy Lin Shin la guardaespaldas de la Señorita Ga Eul, y estoy a su servicio"

Los ojos de Jun Pyo expresan toda su preocupación,

"Aigo, Guardaespaldas, porque, algo le ocurrió a Ga Eul"

"Annio, Joven, El Presidente Quiere proteger a la señorita, por lo ocurrido en el pasado, no quiere arriesgar su vida"

"Ahh, bien donde esta ella en estos momentos"

"Se encuentra en su habitación descansando"

"Excelente, iré donde mi Dongsaeng, puedes irte al salón, estaré todo el día con ella, no te preocupes si te necesitamos te llamaremos"

******************0******************

Yi Jeong se dirige al museo de su familia, a una reunión que fue citado por su Abuelo, desde la última noticia no le agradaba que su abuelo lo cite sin ninguna explicación.

Al llegar a el Museo se comienza a extrañar al ver a los guardaespaldas y vigilantes del Grupo ShinHwa, (Jun Pyo estará aquí), así sigue caminando hacia la oficina de su Hal-Abeoji, se sorprende al ver a la Madre de su amigo Jun Pyo.

"Mi Sonja favorita, ya estás aquí, te estábamos esperando"

"Minhae, el tráfico es horrible", dirige su mirada hacia la Señora Kang, "Annyong haseyo, como se encuentra"

"Excelente Yi Jeong todo va de maravilla, como vas con la exposición"

"Progresando, pronto dentro de unos días estará todo perfecto"

Yi Jeong se dirige hacia su abuelo y este se sienta en su despacho y mira unos papeles.

"Yi Jeong te mande a llamar porque, hay muchos cambios y responsabilidades que quiero que tomes desde hoy"

"Como Hal- Abeoji no comprende a que te refieres"

"Yi Jeong desde este mismo instante esta será tu oficina, tu estarás al frente del museo, como te casas en dos meses, tienes que acostumbrarte hijo"

La Señora Kang se levanta del sofá y se acerca a Yi Jeong,

"Si bien yo me encuentro aquí es por la sencilla razón que te casaras en dos meses con mi hija"

Yi Jeong, mira abruptamente a su abuelo y vuelve a repetir,

"Minhae, con quien, con quien me casare, escuche bien"

"Mira Yi Jeong sé que te sorprendes, era un obsequio que queríamos darle junto con tu abuelo, sé que no ves a mi querida Hija por mucho tiempo, ella en estos momentos se encuentra con su Padre y dentro de dos semanas volverá, serán muy felices lo puedo asegurar, ahora Yi Jeong quiero que hagan juntos una exposición, ella pronto tendrá listos las pinturas para la subasta, que te parece"

Yi Jeong queda completamente paralizado, al escuchar lo último, su cabeza comienza poco a poco a procesar toda la información, (Mi Princesa volvió, al fin, nunca me imaginé esto)

"No se preocupe Kang Hee Soo, Mi Sonja es muy sensato, siempre quisieron casarse estos muchachos y sus deseos son órdenes para nosotros, si bien el en estos momentos no puede responder es porque la noticia lo sorprendió desea ver con muchas ansias a tu bella Hija, creo que debemos organizar y proponer una fecha para la cena de compromiso"

"Si, con tres semanas será suficiente"

"Perfecto, mi Yi Jeong está encantado"

"Si es así, me retiro, el Colegio necesita orden" Mira directamente a Yi Jeong,

"Por cierto, Jun Pyo no sabe nada al respecto, se discreto, será una grata sorpresa a su debido momento"

Salen los dos de la oficina dejando a un anonadado Yi Jeong muy confundido, él se sienta en el sofá, se encuentra muy feliz y las preguntas comienzan a invadirlo.

"Mi Princesa de Fresa regreso, muero por verla, como estará, son tantos años, seguirá igual de hermosa, ella deseara casarse conmigo"

Las dudas comienzan a surgir, pero su corazón genera involuntariamente una respuesta, este sigue latiendo por Ga Eul, pero a la ves su princesa ocupa gran parte de él, asi comienza hablar en voz alta.

"Y Ga Eul, que sientes por ella, So Yi Jeong seguirás rompiéndole el corazón"

Y El dolor se apodera de él, no sabe cómo reaccionar, su corazón y su mente quieren dos cosas diferentes, se encuentra en un gran dilema, que no sabe cómo resolver.

*******************0*********************

Jan Di se dirige a casa de Ji Hoo necesita narrarle la buena noticia, que recibió esta mañana.

Una carta llego a su casa, informándole que fue aceptada en Japón para realizar un curso Preventivo de la Salud, una vez finalizado sus clases en ShinHwa deberá viajar.

Al contrale la noticia a su mejor amigo, este se sorprende, como es posible que ocurra, o el destino no nos quiere separar, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

"Jan Di, esta mañana me llego la misma carta, creo que ambos fuimos seleccionado"

La Cara de ella expresa completa felicidad y corre abrazarlo, pero sin querer caen al suelo y sus rostros quedan a pocos centímetros, sus corazones laten fuertemente y sus respiraciones comienzan a entrecortarse.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, creo que debemos contarle la noticia a los chicos"

Aun en la misma posición que por cierto es muy incómoda, ambos comienzan a conversar.

"Jan Di, has pensado que hacer con Jun Pyo"

Ella se pone completamente pálida y se levanta abruptamente.

"Esa decisión esta tomada, lo nuestro termino para siempre, creo que no hay nada más que decir al respecto"

"Bueno, bueno creo que deberíamos ir a cenar no crees"

"Me parece bien, Sunbae"

Así ambos pasan el día juntos celebrando la buena noticia, la felicidad los inunda ya no estarán en otro lugar solos se podrán acompañar, y eso los hacía sentir muy cómodos y tranquilos.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de BOF no me pertenecen.

Chicas siento la demora, pero ando con muy poca inspiración, espero que les guste este capítulo, estoy en proceso de actualizar pronto con un próximo capítulo lo antes posibles, bss.

Capítulo 9: El reencuentro de los Hermanos.

Ga Eul se encontraba en su habitación reorganizando sus pertenencias, después de un agradable sesión de spa, estos días han sido muy felices y emocionantes, pero como en todo tenía que existir algo triste; Extrañaba demasiado a Yi Jeong, su compañía, sus besos, sus abrazos, estaba tan acostumbrada a el que extrañaba cada parte, y más ahora que sabía que So Yi Jeong era su primer amor, la persona que la cuidaba cuando eran pequeños.

Después de pensar y recordar a su querido Yi Jeong, Ga Eul se recuesta en su Cama, ya que cada vez se acercaba el día de su boda y todo se vuelve a complicar, tanto pensar se queda dormida, aún seguía cansada de salir a conocer Macao y de sus clases de Pintura Y Moda, sumado al estrés de terminar los cuadros lo antes posible, ya que su Omma estaba llamándola todos los días, para adelantar los cuadros, se queda profundamente dormida, pero si había algo que temía era dormir ya que sus sueños eran esas horribles pesadillas de las cuales le costaba despertar.

-Sueño-

Ga Eul se encontraba de compras en uno de los centro comerciales de su empresa, después aparece en el estudio de Yi Jeong y lo ve desde lejos como el hacia sus hermosas vasijas, se aleja lentamente de allí, y reaparece en una bodega completamente a oscuras, se encontraba corriendo, siente que alguien la sigue, corre y corre cuando aparece desde el frente un hombre cubierto de negro con unas máscaras, logra escapar de ahí, pero mientras ella seguía corriendo, cae repentinamente al suelo y dos hombres logran alcanzarla.

"Te atrape pequeña Princesa, ahora pagaras lo que Shin Hwa nos ha hecho"

Ga Eul llora desesperadamente, sabe que es uno de sus sueños, pero no puede despertar, y el segundo hombre hablar.

"Ahora que tu novio sufrió un grave accidente por culpa de su exceso de velocidad, nadie tiene por que saber que murió gracias a nosotros."

- Fin del sueño-

Mientras Jun Pyo golpea la puerta de la habitación de su Dongsaeng, la escucha gritar, Jun Pyo era muy impulsivo y lo primero que imagina es que su Dongsaeng es atacada por algún extraño.

"Yi Jeong amor no puedes estar muerto, Annio, Annio"

Jun Pyo entra cuidadosamente, como en una película de acción donde tiene que salvar a alguien muy importante y él es un espía, al llegar al interior de la habitación se encuentra con la sorpresa, de que su dongsaeng está completamente sola, comienza a preocuparse, ella estaba profundamente dormida, lloraba desconsoladamente, hace muchos años que no la veía tan afectada y tan débil, por todo lo que estaba en sus sueños, estaba tan angustiado que recuerda unas horribles escenas del pasado.

****************** FLASHBACK *******************

En la Mansión de los Gu había mucho movimiento, más de lo normal y eso era muy extraño, sumado a los guardias de seguridad y guardaespaldas que se encontraban por cada rincón de la gran casa.

El Presidente de Shin Hwa subía a su oficina muy enojado y alterado, dentro del despacho se encontraba su esposa Kang Hee Soo y el secretario Jung, el actual Presidente del país y gran amigo Joon Seok Young, , sus amigos y socios So Hyun Sub y su secretario Lee, el Rey Song de la mafia y el secretario Sank.

Cuando ya está sentado en su escritorio, el silencio se apodera de la sala, Jun Pyo y Joon Hee escuchan atravéz de la puerta, cuando su Appa comienza hablar lleno de rabia, a los presentes dentro de la sala.

"Mi Hija, Mi Princesa mejor sea dicho la Princesa de esta gran empresa, se encuentra en un estado de Shock total, el miedo y el terror la paralizaron por completo, el médico me acaba de informar que tuvo que suministrarle calmantes, a una niña a mi niña que solo tiene dos años, y me informan que nadie sabe que paso, que nadie logro ver en qué momento se la llevaron y a qué lugar, en que momento doblegaron la seguridad de esta casa"

Todos quedan perplejos por las palabras de El Presidente de Shin Hwa, cuando su esposa se para y comienza a dirigirse a todos.

"Creo que Primero que todos debemos calmarnos, ella es muy pequeña pronto olvidara lo ocurrido, lo que nos preocupa realmente que no intenten nadie en contra de Jun Pyo"

Su esposo la mira sorprendido por sus palabras,

"Tu Hija fue encontrada, encerrada en un auto en un lugar alejado de todo, amarrada y drogada, y me dices que me tranquilice, es tu hija como puedes decir tal cosa si a la única que han tratado de atacar es a mi pequeña, en contra de Jun Pyo no hay nada y no es preocupada"

Todo era un total desastre la Pequeña Ga Eul fue secuestrada y realmente preocupaba a todos.

A la habitación de la pequeña se dirigía Jun Pyo y Joon Hee, al entrar en esta, ella se encontraba durmiendo, decidieron quedarse a vigilar su sueño ya que desde que han intentado secuestrarla sufre fuertes ataques de pánico por culpa de las horribles pesadillas, en la cual lloraba, gritaba y se descontrolaba, esa reacción era la que los mantenia, lo peor era que mientras tenia esas horribles pesadillas entraba en un estado parecido al coma en la cual les costaba despertarla, a veces dormía durante días, y otras veces despertaba pero entraba en un estado de absoluto silencio, podía pasar semanas si hablar con nadie"

"Noona crees que despierte esta vez, o se quedara dormida mi Dongsaeng para siempre"

"Jun Pyo sabes que nuestra pequeña es muy sensible y todo lo ocurrido le afecta"

"Pero ella nos hablara, nos dirá algo, Nonna la última vez no dijo nada por una semana y solo se atrevió hablar cuando llego Yi Jeong"

"Dongsaeng ya sabes que si vuelve a ocurrir debemos recurrir a Yi Jeong, es el único que puede hacerla reaccionar"

"Aish porque él y no yo"

"Gu Jun Pyo no seas celoso Ga Eul está sufriendo"

******************** FIN DEL FLASHBACK *******************

Jun Pyo estaba en sus pensamientos recordando algunas cosas de repente se asusta porque ella vuelve a gritar.

"Oppa, Oppa te necesito, ayúdame, ayúdame no me dejan, quiero irme Oppa, quiero escapar O...pp…a"

Jun Pyo ya no aguanta más al recordar que aun sufría por culpa de la bruja y decide despertarla de esa horrible pesadilla.

Ya que en este momento Yi Jeong no se encontraba cerca, para traer de vuelta a la dulce y tierna Ga Eul, y no triste con su expresión llena de pena, algo tenía que intentar, para aliviar el dolor.

"Ga Eul despierta, pequeña estoy aquí, Princesa ya llegue"

En eso Ga Eul despierta muy asustada, lo único que se le ocurre es abrazarlo, necesitaba consuelo de esa horrible pesadilla.

"Ya shhh… Ga Eul tu Oppa ya está aquí, tranquila"

"Es horrible Jun Pyo, son horrible mis pesadillas, es como si ya lo hubiera vivido varias veces que no es solo un sueño, que es real"

"Ya Shhh… llora desahógate, ahora estoy aquí para cuidarte, nadie nunca podrá hacerte daño"

Una vez que ella se tranquiliza pueden volver hablar más tranquilamente.

"Oppa al fin llegaste, te extrañaba tanto"

"Lo se Princesa, yo también te extrañaba, desde hace mucho tiempo que trataba de encontrarte, pero ya estás aquí conmigo, ya nadie nos separara, pensé que tú ya no tenías esas pesadillas"

"Jun Pyo minhae no estás enojado conmigo, las pesadillas siempre vuelven, pero ahora son cada noche y más seguidas.

Aish Jun, mírate, Annio estas decepcionado, de que soy yo tu Dongsaeng"

"Haber Señorita no quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso nunca más, además mi corazón siempre supo que eras tú, el que no se perdona que hayas sufrido mucho soy yo, ese Yi Jeong ya me las va a pagar"

Ga Eul agacha la mirada y le da la espalda, y se arma de valor para preguntar.

"Y El como esta"

"Ese idiota esta echo un desastre, desde que desapareciste, pero pronto podrás volver y por el bienestar de su vida mejor que no te vuelva hacer sufrir"

Ga Eul lo vuelve a mirar a los ojos, "Oppa creo que eso será imposible, Yi Jeong se casara pronto"

Jun Pyo se para muy enojado de la cama lleno de ira, "Annio eso no lo puedo creer, los padres ya encontraron a una mujer para él, ya veo, pero tranquila veré que puedo hacer"

"Annio Oppa, está bien así"

"Gu Ga Eul nosotros no nos rendimos nunca renunciamos a nada, a no ser que la bruja te esté obligando hacer algo contra tu voluntad"

"Oppa me casare dentro de unos meses, todo es una fusión por la empresa y ya no puedo negarme sabes cómo es Omma"

"Tranquila Dongsaeng ya llegara nuestra Nonna y podrán resolver juntos muchas cosas."

El reencuentro de ambos fue algo realmente emociónate, Jun Pyo llego en el momento exacto, en el cual siempre se encuentra indefensa, es sus pesadillas, el llego como ángel caído del cielo, para aliviar esa soledad que poco a poco la deprimía cada vez más, ellos se llevan tan bien, aunque hace muchos años no están juntos, la confianza de ellos siempre se mantuvo intacta.


	10. La Cruda Verdad I

Chicas espero que les agrade la historia, me demore un poco en subirla, pero aquí esta, se que tienen muchas dudas,ya que hay muchas cosas que no entienden, pero la historia es así, a medida que va avanzando, se aclaran todo, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida, bss.

Capitulo 10.

**La Cruda Verdad.**

Luego del reencuentro de Jun Pyo y Ga Eul, el necesitaba encontrar un buen momento para comenzar a contarle todo a su Dongsaeng, habían episodios muy difíciles pero realmente ella tiene que afrontar la verdad, mientras tanto retomarían el tiempo perdido, Jun Hee llega a buscar a sus hermanos y los encuentra tomando el té muy felices y riendo, así que deciden pasar el día juntos, haciendo actividades entretenidas para mimar a Ga Eul, realmente ella necesita adaptarse a su nueva realidad.

Jun Pyo lleva a sus hermanas de compra al centro comercial, ellos regalonean y consienten en todo a Ga Eul, como ella es la Princesa de Shin Hwa ella tiene que tener todo para estar a su altura.

Compraron muchos regalos para ella, cambiaron completamente su look, compraron todo nuevamente, re-modelaron y reinventaron su closet, necesitaban hacerla feliz, luego la llevaron a comer helados, ya que a Ga Eul le encantaba.

Mientras se encontraban jugando bolos, Ga Eul recibió una llamada urgente.

"Yoboseyo"

"Yoboseyo Ga Eul como estas, querida, me extrañaste"

"Omma eres tú"

Los dos hermanos Gu se sorprender al escuchar a Ga Eul hablar por teléfono, se miran entre ellos, ya que la llamada de la bruja los alarma, ellos tienen claro que su madre quiere utilizar a su pequeña hermana para sus intereses, sin importar los sentimientos de ella.

"Oh, está bien Omma, entiendo"

Ga Eul cuelga y se dirige a sus hermanos, "Omma quiere que compremos un vestido para la fiesta de compromiso"

"Aish esa bruja aún sigue con esos planes"

"Jun no creo que nuestra Omma termine con el compromiso por lo que me dijo quiere hacer una fusión en arte y de eso dependía la expansión de todo lo nuestro"

"Ella realmente no cambia, pero que raro Shin Hwa relacionado en el arte, eso sí que es extraño , aunque pensándolo bien en corea hay solo una familia influyente que podría asociarse con Shin Hwa, Jun Pyo creo que sabes a lo que hablo"

Jun Pyo queda muy pensativo y su cara cambia completamente, Ga Eul queda sorprendida pero ninguno de los dos quieren decir nada al respecto, se dirigen al sector de la tienda donde están los mejores vestidos, ya que su hermana deberá verse hermosa si todo, es como ellos lo piensan, deberán seguir el plan y recurrir a sus armas, para que su hermana no sufra las consecuencias.

Ga Eul se probaba vestidos, Joon Hee se encontraba con ella tomando una decisión, escuchan unos gritos provenientes del lugar donde se encontraba Jun Pyo, van hacia allá y ven a su hermano, discutiendo con una joven de la edad de Ga Eul, las dos chocas se acercan a la pareja que discutía para lograr calmarlos.

"Creo que eres el hombre más descortés e idiota que hay en el planeta"

"Que acabas de decir, te arrepentirás y te tragaras tus palabras no sabes con quien estás hablando"

"Esos zapatos son míos, dime que ahora usas tacones de mujer, que peleas como una fiera"

Ambos seguían discutiendo cuando Ga Eul se entromete en la discusión,

"Oppa porque discutes con la Señorita, debes pedir disculpas"

"Annio, ella tiene que pedir disculpas, esos zapatos son tuyos"

"Aish Oppa no cambias", se dirige a la joven a su lado, "Minhae en nombre de mi infantil Oppa, soy Gu Ga Eul, ella es Gu Joon Hee y él es mi Oppa Gu Jun Pyo y tú eres"

"Soy Jae Kyung mucho gusto, y no se preocupen estoy bien"

"Jae Kyung eres Coreana cierto"

"Si Ga Eul y ustedes también, me parecen conocidos"

"Si deberías acompañarnos a nuestro hotel" Ga Eul mira a la chica con mucho cariño, "Creo que podríamos ser amiga"

"Me encantaría" su teléfono comienza a sonar, "Si Chen voy hacia el hotel" se dirige hacia los las tres personas que estaban esperándola,

"Minhae, pero me están buscando creo que tengo que volver, fue un gusto conocerlos, creo que podríamos vernos otro día, Ga Eul deberíamos salir de compras algún día"

Ga Eul y la chica intercambiaron números de teléfonos y deciden irse al hotel, aun Jun Pyo y Joon Hee debían contarle algunas verdades a Ga Eul.

******************** En Seúl ********************

En su estudio se encontraba Yi Jeong terminando de organizar su exposición que se realizara en dos semanas, dos semanas en las cuales vería nuevamente a su Princesa, ahora le quedaba reunirse con la Señora Kang para terminar los detalles de la boda, lo que realmente le agobiaba y preocupaba es no tener noticias de Ga Eul, ni siquiera Woo Bin había logrado localizarla, necesitaba escuchar su voz, pero desde ese día ella no contestaba el teléfono.

******************** 0***********************

Jan Di salía de viaje junto a Ji Hoo, iban a pueblos pequeños en ayuda de la gente más necesitada y no podían recurrir a la medicina para aliviar sus doler y enfermedades, habían formado un proyecto de ayuda, la cual llevaría un mes ayudar a la gente pobre de esta localidad, después volverían solo que necesitaban estar de regreso por la exposición de Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo se encuentra en la cabaña en la cual se están hospedando, necesitaba revisar correos para asegurar algunos trabajos, en eso comienza a leer un correo enviado desde Macao.

Ji Hoo:

Hermano espero que te encuentres bien, Vuelvo en una semana, reunión de los F4 urgente, avísale a los demás, asegúrate de que Woo Bin este cuidando de Yi Jeong él no está nada bien, además tengo nuevas noticias, necesito que busques al mejor psicólogo para una terapia de urgencia, nos vemos pronto.

Jun Pyo.

Jan Di se encontraba revisando unos libros, pero le sorprende la extraña reacción de su bombero, llevaban días juntos pero realmente hoy actuaba extraño, estaba muy silencioso, aunque el es asi hoy era extremadamente silencioso, y él le preocupaba, ya que a veces no expresaba sus sentimientos, podía estarle pasando algo y el no diría nada.

Jan Di no podía dejar de pensar en su bombero, en la mañana había recibido una llamada de Ga Eul la dejo mucho más tranquila, ahora solo le quedaba ayudar a su bombero.

******************0********************

En la gran sala del hotel Shin Hwa se encontraban reunidos Gu Bon Hyun y sus tres hijos, Joon Hee, Jun Pyo y Ga Eul, ellos habían acordado que cuando estuvieran los cuatro juntos, podrían contarle la verdad a Ga Eul, para que no fuera tan difícil de afrontar y que ella comprendiera que ya no estaba sola que tenía quien la acompañe y en quien apoyarse para volverse a poner de pie, eso sería un nuevo comienzo, sin mentiras que atormenten su vida y su tranquilidad, así comienza hablar Bon Hyun.

"Mi Princesa creo que debes saber la verdad, ya que están todos aquí comenzaremos desde el principio, Jun Pyo fue testigo, pero realmente no sabe todo lo ocurrido. Ni mucho menos algunas razones que nos llevaron a tomar las decisiones que nos cambiaron la vida a todos a diferencia de Joon Hee que ya sola se percataba de lo sucedido"

Joon Hee se acerca a Ga Eul, la mira con amor y delicadeza, "Dongsaeng, quizás todo sea muy duro, pero aquí está tu familia para afrontar la verdad si es dura sabes que saldrás adelante, si no es así aquí estamos para seguir a tu lado, Jun Pyo por muy idiota que sea te adora no es cierto hermanito"

Jun Pyo mira ofendido, "El idiota esta de mas no sé quién es esa persona, de la que hablan"

Todos ríen por la reacción de Jun Pyo en especial Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul, Noona tiene razón, yo te quiero y te adoro siempre serás mi pequeña pase lo que pase, y juntos afrontaremos todo, en especial, a ese tonto que está en Seúl ya verás"

Ga Eul asiente moviendo su cabeza y comienza a escuchar el relato de los demás, el primero en comenzar es su padre.

Ga Eul nosotros si bien somos la familia más influyente e importante, no somos perfectos, todos cometemos errores en especial yo, junto con tu Omma"

Ga Eul comienza a preocuparse, "Appa que quieres decir"

"Ga Eul mi niña escucha con atención, después tendrás tiempo de preguntar, así podre relatarte todo en orden"

"Está bien Appa, escucho"

"Tu Omma hace más de dieciocho años comenzó hacerse cargo de algunos negocios de la empresa, empecé a darle un poco más de responsabilidad, para que aprenda todo el manejo, en caso de que me sucediera algo ella podría hacer frente a todos nuestros bienes hasta que Jun Pyo tenga la edad suficiente.

Bueno ella comenzó hacer tratos con gente equivocada, en especial con nuestra competencia, Jun Pyo, Ga Eul, su Omma empezó hacer tratos con narcotraficantes, el cual nos trajo muchos problemas, desde que su Omma comenzó en esta organización muy importante todo iba perfecto, hasta que la obligué a dejar atrás todos los vínculos con esa gente, solo que ellos prometieron vengarse de mi por deshacer sus más importantes negocios ligados a nuestra empresa."

Los dos hijos menores estaban en Shock total, cada vez escuchaban, más y más cosas, pero querían saber todo.

"Luego que Su Omma dejara todo atrás, la lleve a Londres por su seguridad, ya que ella llevaba un año siendo parte de la organización de narcotráfico, junto con la empresa KBC.

En ese instante Kang, había decidido hacerse algún tratamiento para no tener más hijos, ella siempre quiso tener un hombre y ahora que lo había logrado, lo último que quería era volver a pasar por el mismo proceso nuevamente, yo no estaba de acuerdo, la decisión era solo de ella, ya que yo deseaba tener muchos hijos que pudieran heredar mi legado.

Bien cuando ella llego a la clínica sus planes se fueron por la borda al saber que tenía tres meses de embarazo, ella se guardó la noticia, no me dio ninguna información, hasta que ya fue notorio, yo siempre tuve vigilantes por la seguridad de su Omma, y atravez de ellos me entere que ella había intentado abortar dos veces tras saber que sería una niña y no un niño como ella deseaba, estaba en una depresión que la tenía al borde del colapso, Kang reacciono a tiempo y logro revertir la situación, contándome la verdad y aceptando la vida del nuevo integrante de la familia"

Ga Eul comenzó a llorar, mientras escuchaba la narración de su padre, prefirió estar tranquila, ya que necesitaba saber completamente todo.

"A los meses nació esta hermosa niña de mis ojos, la princesa de esta familia, lleno de alegría el hogar en especial a Jun Pyo, que crecía como un niño muy solitario, día y noche cuidaba de ti Ga Eul, hasta que cumpliste un año tuvimos tranquilidad, el día de tu cumpleaños, estábamos con todos mis amigos y sus respectivos hijos cuando nos llegó a casa un anónimo diciendo que no descansaran hasta quitarnos lo más preciado, que lloraríamos lágrimas de sangre, nosotros pensamos que era una broma, realmente nunca lo asociamos contigo ni mucho menos que pasaría algo grave.

Tú eres una niña muy especial, cuando eras pequeña a pesar de tu corta edad al año ya caminabas y aprendías cada vez cosas nuevas, eras una niña que tenía una gran capacidad e intelecto, que era imposible para tu edad, hacías cosas que otros niños no eran capaces ni de comprender, desde que el amigo de Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong te enseño cerámica, no la dejaste por nada, pintabas unas hermosuras, tenías talento para muchas cosas, todos hablaban de ti de lo genial que eras, y sigues siendo, comentaban que en un par de años serias la sucesora de todo, llegaron hablar que serias la que despoje a Jun Pyo, pero solo eran rumores de la prensa.

Ga Eul hija tus pesadillas son reales, Jun Pyo me informo que aun las mantienes en tus pensamientos, que aun invaden tu sueño, y todas las noches vuelven, pero todo eso ocurrió cariño."

Ga Eul lloraba desconsolada, incluso Jun Pyo estaba muy preocupado que todo fuera contraproducente para Ga Eul y no pueda soportar el Dolor.

"Gaa... E...Eul... estas bien"

Ella no decía nada, solo miraba hacia el suelo y más lágrimas caían.

"G...aa. Eul, dongsaeng di algo"

Ella levanta la vista y sonríe, "Opppa estoy bien, por favor sigue Appa"

El duda si seguir pero sabe que al final todo esto ayudara a su hija para poder comprender y seguir con su vida.

"Luego del anónimo, pasaron tres meses y un día nos llama Song II Shin, el Appa de Woo Bin, que algo ocurría en casa, así que me dirijo hacia allá y me encuentro con la sorpresa que habían intentado secuestrarte, desde ahí comprendí que todo era respecto a ti, que la venganza estaba enfocada en ti, y en nadie más, desde eso no podíamos mantenerte a salvo hija, ellos violaban la seguridad, de alguna u otra forma llegaban a ti, los intentos de secuestro fueron aumentando, por semana eran tres intentos, desde ahí comenzaste con crisis de pánico, y sufrías de pesadillas horribles, Ga Eul habían veces que no despertabas por días, llegaron a ser semanas enteras, y temía que volviera a ocurrir y no pudiéramos despertarte nunca, desde entonces, había que tener un cuidado especial, hasta que, (desvía la vista de la cara de su hija y solo podía mirar al suelo) lograron secuestrarte hija, te encontramos en una zona en la cual procesaban alimentos, encerrada en un frigorífico, fue atroz todo"

Ga Eul estaba completamente confundida, su padre cada le relataba hechos horribles, pero había algo que estaba muy claro, pero antes de preguntar decide escuchar hasta el final, sabía que aún faltaba mucho por terminar con todo esto.


	11. La Cruda Verdad II

Capítulo 11:

Bon Hyun no pudo seguir las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y retomo Joon Hee para terminar lo antes posible con la tortura,

"Yo Sigo Appa,

Cuando llegaste a casa, entraste en un estado emocional el cual no te dirigías a nadie solo pintabas y hacías tus figuras de cerámica, pasaste días sin comer, solo reaccionaste cuando llego Yi Jeong hacerte hablar, estábamos todos realmente preocupados, cada vez que te secuestraban quedabas en ese estado, o si no sufrías de las contantes pesadillas.

Desde ahí nuestra familia entro en crisis mi Appa discutía con Omma ya que ella decía que lo mejor era mandarte lejos, así no sufrías y dejabas de correr peligro, por el contrario Appa decía que era peligroso, era arriesgado ya que no podríamos protegerte si te encontraban, hasta que volvieron a secuestrarte y te dejaron en un lugar abandonado, encerrada en un auto con una bomba explosiva, tú estabas muy tranquila dentro del auto, cantabas una canción que tenia que ver con Yi Jeong, gracias a la mafia, que tuvo que involucrarse gracias a Song II Shin, y al El presidente Yoon Seok Young , pudimos encontrarte a tiempo, ese día Appa decidió debido a las insistentes ideas de Omma de mandarte lejos, sin nosotros para que fueras feliz y puedas sobrevivir ya que cerca seriamos un peligro, así que le dio órdenes estrictas y muy discretas de buscar una buena familia para que tu vida, vuelva a ser la de antes y no sigas en peligro"

Ga Eul estaba más tranquila, las lágrimas dejaron de caer por sus mejillas y su miraba dejo de radiar felicidad y ese brillo especial ya no estaba, y decide hablarle a su padre para que el se tranquilice y se calme, no quería preocupar a nadie, con el sufrimiento de ella bastaba no era la idea que ellos sigan sufriendo.

"Valla como que todo comienza a tomar su lugar, todo se vuelve más claro"

Jun Pyo decide seguir,

"Ga Eul el día que nos despedimos, mi Appa te llevo al Hotel a las afueras de Seúl porque tus nuevos padres estarían esperándote, en una bodega, a las salidas de la cuidad, nadie debía enterarse de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, la seguridad prefirió que Appa no fuera, pero ibas junto con tu guardaespaldas, (Jun Pyo tomo aire y contuvo las lágrimas).

Y ocurrió lo más temido Ga Eul, un atentado, ellos querían matarte, el cual era una gran persecución, seguían el coche, en eso aparecen más hombres lo que produjo un gran volcamiento del carro en el que ibas tu dentro, y a la vez se desbarranco, gracias a un árbol el coche recorrió algunos metros, al respecto tenías varios golpes y heridas, las cuales no eran tan grave como el gran golpe que sufriste en la cabeza, este te dejo inconsciente, perdiste mucha sangre, desde ahí no recuerdas nada porque tienes amnesia, tus nuevos padres forjaron nuevos recuerdos para borrar tu sufrimiento"

Ga Eul no podía terminar de creer, todo era como una película, nunca pensó que su vida sería así de triste, lo peor era que ella sabía que viviendo así nunca podría ser feliz si seguía las ordenes de su Omma, pero ese es otro tema, ya tendrá la oportunidad de hablar frente a frente con ella, tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

"Pero que ocurrió luego de que el coche se volcó, como sobreviví"

Ella no se atrevía a mirar a nadie, no quería demostrar todo lo que le afectaba y que su corazón aún se rompía en mil pedazos.

Su padre se limpia unas lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos, para que nadie se dé cuenta que aún seguía llorando, "Mi niña el atentado fue cercano al lugar que tenías que llegar, por suerte tus padres adoptivos lograron llegar y te sacaron del coche, eres la única que sobrevivió, luego que te subieron a su coche intentaron ayudar a los demás, pero alcanzaron a Salir cuando el coche exploto, la mejor decisión que tomaron fue llevarte al hospital, ahí estuviste en coma cuatro meses, no podíamos ir a ver como estaba tu salud, temía levantar sospechas, luego de que despertaste, no recordabas nada solo a tus hermanos, y tus padres adoptivos te dijeron que ellos estaban estudiando fuera de la ciudad, desde ahí comenzaste a mejorar no tenías pesadillas, cuando se fueron a Brasil, tus padres te contaron parte de la verdad, habíamos acordado las cosas así, no quería que ellos te contaran todo esto que es muy doloroso, tenía que ser yo, antes que fuera demasiado tarde mi amor, y ya sabes el resto de la historia."

Ga Eul se levanta rápidamente del sofá y comienza a caminar hasta llegar a una de las ventanas de la habitación, desde ahí comienza a dirigirse a las otras tres personas que la acompañaban dentro de la sala.

"Appa mira yo estoy bien, komawo es importante que hayas decidido contarme la verdad, yo estoy bien,

Appa saranghae.

Oppa yo sé que sufriste por mi ausencia que me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti, quiero que siempre lo recuerdes junto con Unnie nunca los olvide, y nunca los olvidare.

Con el amor que me brindan ustedes tres no necesito nada más, son muy importantes y ya no quiero que sufran por mi culpa, yo estoy bien no hay de qué preocuparse, ahora necesito estar sola un momento,

Appa estaré en mi habitación"

Sale corriendo y Jun Pyo intenta alcanzarla pero antes su padre se dirige a él.

"Jun mi princesa necesita su espacio, los tres sabemos que desde pequeña le gusto hacerse la fuerte pero la realidad es otra, dejarla un momento para que se desahogue ella necesitara todo nuestro apoyo"

********************0******************

En Seúl

La Señora Kang Hee Soo llamo a una reunión a los F3 a una reunión, necesitaba terminar de ultimar detalles con Yi Jeong, era importante que Woo Bin y Ji Hoo estuvieran presente serían los padrinos de boda eran de vital importancia.

"Qué bueno que están aquí mis hijos estarán pronto de regreso y necesito que todo este planeado y todo salga como yo quiero, Jun Pyo pronto se hará cargo de la empresa y de todas las responsabilidades que incluye tal cargo, mi querida hija pronto será tu esposa Yi Jeong, con tus padres tenemos casi todo listo, solo falta que llegue mi hija, además Jun Pyo les dará una gran sorpresa"

Estaban terminando de revisar papeles, y lo último de la organización cuando entra el secretario Jung,

"Señora tiene una llamada del Presidente desde Macao"

Ella toma el teléfono y comienza hablar delante de los F3,

"Si bueno, Yeobo estoy ultimando los detalles con los chicos, que sucedió que estas tan alterado"

El presidente atraves del teléfono, toma aire y decide hablar rápidamente para luego poder meditar,

"Le he contado todo a mi Princesa ya no necesitas fingir, creo que le debes una conversación, estamos adelantando el viaje, regresaremos en tres días, anniong"

Ella queda atónita, es increíble que todo se vuelva en su contra,

"Pero como se te ocurrió decirle, ella no debía enterarse de nada"

Cuelga el teléfono y sale de la habitación, los F3 quedan sorprendidos, y muy preocupados, mientras hablan vuelve a entrar Kang Hee Soo,

"muchacho olvide comentarles que Jun Pyo estará de regreso en tres días,

A Yi Jeong casi lo olvido mi hija estará aquí a si que prepárate"

Woo Bin se levanta y da órdenes de averiguar que ocurre, y se dirige a los chicos

"A veces la madre de Jun Pyo me aterra, que creen que este ocurriendo, realmente me preocupa toda esta situación"

se dirige a Yi Jeong que desde que la madre de Jun Pyo volvió a entrar, está en silencio, su cara se encuentra totalmente pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Yi Jeong estas bien"

Y el teléfono de Yi Jeong comienza a sonar, "Que extraño nadie se comunica a este número, a menos que yo lo haya dado, es un número desconocido"

*******************0******************

Ga Eul, entra en su habitación y se desmorona completamente, llora desconsoladamente, gritando,, "Si ella no me amaba porque no me dejo con mi familia adoptiva, y se olvidó de mí, me odia, nunca me quiso, me tortura, solo para hacer su voluntad, solo fui su estorbo, porque, Yi.. Jeong… te necesito ahh "

Busca su teléfono y comienza a marcar al escuchar la contestadora decide dejar un mensaje, no dejaba de llorar,

"Yi Jeong Saranghae, espero que no lo olvides nunca, eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida aunque no podamos estar juntos y ser felices, anniong"

Su dolor era demasiado grande, no sabía cómo reaccionar llega a su cama, cuando se sienta en ella, comienza a doler demasiado la cabeza,

"ahh… que me está pasando, ahh Yi Jeong sálvame otra vez, vuelve ahh, o...ppa..."

era como si algo le atravesara la cabeza, y aparecieron muchas imágenes seguidas, y cae al suelo, inconsciente.

Jun Pyo que estaba dentro de su habitación escucha a su dongsaeng gritar y se dirige hacia ella, al encontrarla desmayada en el suelo comienza a gritar llamando a su padre.

"Ga Eul despierta, Pequeña despierta, Ap...Paaa, Appaa, Noonnaa, ven rápido, algo le pasa a Ga Eul"

Llegan todos preocupados por los gritos de Jun Pyo, Su padre cuando ve en el suelo con Ga Eul en sus brazos, el pánico se apodera de él.

Jun Pyo comienza a dar órdenes, "Necesito que llamen al doctor y le informe que tenemos una emergencia que estaremos en el hospital del hotel en unos minutos es urgente, tenemos que despertar a mi Dongsaeng, ella no puede pasar mucho tiempo inconsciente o si no entrara en coma"

Al llegar ahí el medico la revisa, lee el historial médico y comienza con el tratamiento, la familia Gu se encontraban ansiosos y muy preocupados esperando noticias en la sala, cuando sale el medico todos se dirigen a él.

"Le hemos aplicado el tratamiento no hay de qué preocuparse, este episodio no se debe a sus ataques de pánico, ni a sus pesadillas, solo podemos esperar a que despierte y nos de algunos detalles"

Ellos se dirigen a la habitación para cuidar de la frágil Ga Eul, todos preocupados esperando a que ella despierte, necesitaban saber que le ocurrió.

Pasan un par de horas, Jun Pyo sale por café y al entrar encuentra su padre y su Noona durmiendo, camina hacia la cama donde se encontraba su pequeña Dongsaeng,

"Si me necesitabas porque no me llamaste, no necesitas cargar con todo tu sola, haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz, aunque tenga que hacer todo lo que quiera esa bruja"

Mientras seguía acariciando las mejillas, ella comienza a despertar.

"Oo...ppaa eres tú, donde estoy"

"Pequeña estas en el hospital del hotel, estas bien que ocurrió"

"Oppa no te preocupes estoy bien, solo que tengo como una cámara fotográfica en mi cabeza y me duele demasiado"

"No te esfuerces llamare al médico"

El medico habla con Ga Eul, la termina de revisar y vuelven a entrar los tres integrantes de la familia Gu.

"Les tengo buenas noticias, la Señorita Ga Eul se encuentra bien, el desmayo fue producido por la amnesia, ella acaba de recordar gran parte de su pasado si bien hay cosas que aún no recuerda volverán poco a poco solo hay que cuidarla, y que siga el tratamiento, pero no se preocupen pronto mejorara, la tendremos aquí hasta mañana, pueden ir a descansar"

Jun Pyo se sienta más relajado y Joon Hee decide quedarse en la habitación, así que los obliga a los dos hombres a irse a sus habitaciones, pero al salir Jun Pyo no quiere ir a encerrarse va a un bar toma, un par de copas, y al seguir caminando por un parque, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y decide llamar a cualquier persona.

Pasan un par de minutos, Jun Pyo estaba sentado mirando el río, mientras alguien grita detrás de él.

"Se podría saber que necesitas, según tú me odiabas"

Jun Pyo se da vuelta y se dirige por donde viene la voz femenina, corre abrazarla, el necesitaba que alguien lo escuche, de alguien quien lo consuele, su vida se había transformado en un verdadero desastre.

"Gracias por venir Jae Kyun no sabes cuánto necesitaba estar con alguien y eres la única en este momento aquí en Macao"

Ella se sorprende de la reacción de Jun Pyo hace poco que se conocen y no fue uno de los mejores encuentros, pero ella realmente siente que él no está bien que necesita de alguien quien lo contenga y ella estaba dispuesta hacerlo.

"Ya tranquilo shh… tranquilo, sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, pero todavía estamos a tiempo de arreglar las cosas, y conmigo encontraras todo el apoyo que necesitas y mucho más"

Ellos terminaron su abrazo y la mira a los ojos, hay algo en esta chica que le gusta no sabe que es pero hay algo de ella que le atrae y necesitaba pasarla bien, olvidarse de todo, después tendría tiempo para arreglar las ideas de su loca cabeza.

"Jae vamos", la toma del brazo y sale corriendo, ella se detiene de golpe, y le pregunta

"Adonde Jun, dime a donde"

Como en no se detenía ella decide subirse a su espalda, forcejean un momento cuando al fin ella se baja,

Jun Pyo se comienza a reír de las cosquillas que ella le generaba

"eres un verdadero mono"

Sabes tienes una hermosa sonrisa deberías hacerlo más seguido,

Ella le sonríe y lo mira detenidamente,

"Necesito que seas sincero, que es lo que quieres hacer"

"Necesito despejarme, eliminar todo este stress"

Ella sigue sonriendo

"Creo que es lo que te puede servir, sígueme"

Ambos llegan a un karaoke, ahí piden algunos tragos, comienzan a beber, y cantar, Jun Pyo saco todo lo que tenía guardado, él va a dejarla a su hotel, la acompaña a su habitación, ya que necesitaba pedir un taxi había salido sin guardaespaldas y sin coche, lo que nunca imagino que terminaría con Jae Kyun besándose en el sofá, pasan una hora ahí juntos, el alcohol se había subido a su cabeza, y el calor aumentaba en la habitación, solo se detienen cuando comienza a sonar y a vibrar el teléfono de Jun Pyo, y era su dongsaeng Ga Eul.

"Anniong Oppa, no puedo dormir, puedes venir acompañarme, no quiero tener pesadillas esta noche"

Jun Pyo aclara su garganta y trata de controlar su respiración,

"Está bien pequeña Anniong"

Ambos se sientan en el sofá, ninguno se refiere a lo sucedido, ella comienza a centrarse en sus pensamientos y o prestaba atención al joven a su lado.

"Creo que debería irme, mi dongsaeng me necesita"

"Jun dale mis saludos a Ga Eul, y dile que mañana la iré a visitar"


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Es Hora de Regresar.

Comienza un nuevo día, Ga Eul abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es una habitación completamente pintada de blanco y ella recostada en una cama de hospital, mira al lado de la cama, en un sillón y con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama a su querido hermano durmiendo a su lado, sigue mirando y en el sofá dormida se encuentra su Unnie, luego recuerda en donde estaban, se le había olvidado en donde se encontraba, recordó como había llegado su hermano minutos después de hacerle una llamada, lo que le sorprendió es que lo encontró que había bebido, cuando la abrazo el olía a alcohol, y lo más extraño es el mensaje que le entrega.

"Jae dijo, que vendría por la mañana a visitarte, creo que me equivoque con ella, es increíble, o será que cuando estoy con ella veo que es muy parecida a mí y no me cuesta ser yo mismo con ella."

Él le había comentado que habían estado juntos, al escuchar cada palabra de la boca de Jun Pyo era muy extraño, hace mucho tiempo que no se expresaba así de alguien, solo lo había hecho con una sola persona y era Jan Di, pero la descripción de Jae Kyun fue mucho más amplia y eso la sorprendió mucho, él era muy terco en generar nuevos vínculos, para el solo eran agradables sus amigos, y con ellos no debía fingir, como lo hacía comúnmente.

Ga Eul analiza todo lo que ocurrió esa noche y encuentra increíble la confianza que le ha brindado su hermano y eso la hacía sentir muy bien, la hacía sentir menos triste y miserable.

******************0********************

En Seúl.

Se encontraba Yi Jeong en su estudio, había despertado después de una larga noche, terminando los preparativos de la boda, ajustando proyectos del museo, y varios asuntos que había dejado olvidados y debía terminar.

Se dirige su habitación en busca de su teléfono, el cual había apagado durante la noche, después de recibir llamadas de números extraños, al escuchar uno por uno los mensajes, hay uno que lo deja en estado de shock, este mensaje lo deja perplejo, al escuchar esa voz que tanto había extrañado, perteneciente de la persona con la cual soñaba todas las noches, al escuchar atentamente; comienza a sentirse muy culpable al no responder su llamada, nunca imagino que el número extraño le pertenecía a ella, ni mucho menos que ella estuviera llorando desesperadamente.

Marca de regreso, hasta que ella contesta;

"Anniong "

El escucha unos segundos esa voz tan hermosa,

"Annion amor, te extrañe, me preocupe por tu mensaje, pensé que no me ibas a contestar, te encuentras bien, porque llorabas anoche, que te ocurrió Ga Eul en donde estas"

Ella nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar su voz, en ese momento ella estaba tan concentrada pensando en su hermano quien había ido al hotel a ver a su padre, que nunca pensó que el la llamaría, así que contesto sin revisar la pantalla del teléfono.

"So Yi Jeong"

Ella solamente escucha lo dicho por Yi Jeong, el repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que la ama, y la extraña, justo en ese momento entra una enfermera al cuarto de Ga Eul, y el queda completamente sorprendido al escuchar las noticias por parte de esta enfermer.

"Señorita Ga Eul, tengo muy buenas noticias para usted, el medico a dado la autorización ya puede regresar a casa, el medico vendrá en un momento para darle las indicaciones del tratamiento y a chequearla nuevamente, demás el joven fue al hotel, pronto vendrá a traer sus cosas, dejo dicho que ha preparado todo para que regresen a Corea, el medico ha autorizado su viaje señorita."

Yi Jeong escucho todo lo que le habían dicho atravéz del teléfono, pero con quien estaba su Ga Eul, quien era ese supuesto joven que tanto la cuidaba, todo era muy confuso, ella ya tenía otra persona con el cual lo engañaba, en donde se encontraba y que era lo que le ocurrido que se encontraba en un hospital, y ahí recordó la llamada de anoche, seguro se debía a eso, justo cuando ella lo necesitaba el no estuvo a su lado, el dolor fue aumentando en su corazón, en ese momento una imagen aparece en su cabeza, el de su princesa que no se merecía estar así de confundido por Ga Eul, pero no podía darse el lujo de no saber qué le sucedía a alguien muy importante para él, así que decide preguntar nuevamente.

"Ga Eul que te ocurrió, porque estas en un hospital"

Ella no sabe cómo reaccionar,

"Yi Jeong yo estoy bien, no fue nada importante."

El suspira y vuelve hablar con mucha más preocupación y un poco de enojo,

"No me mientas, te conozco perfectamente y sé que no eres la misma que salió de aquí con rumbo desconocido, y con ese joven que quien sabe quién diablos es"

Ella no logra entender la reacción de el quien esta pronto a casarse y que pide explicaciones,

"Creo que este no es el momento para hablar, pronto vendrán por mí y no quiero darle explicaciones a nadie, como escuchaste mi viaje se adelantó vuelvo hoy mismo, y ahí sabrás toda la verdad, anniong Yi Jeong"

Ella cuelga el teléfono de inmediato, lo conocía perfectamente y sabia de lo que era capaz, ahora lo único que le interesaba era que vuelva su hermano para irse pronto de aquí.

******************0******************

En su oficina se encontraba Woo Bin reunido con el secretario Sang, él le había traído los último informes que el Príncipe de la Mafia había mandado a investigar, pero se llevó una verdadera sorpresa, nunca pensó que se encontraría con tal pronostico.

"Esto no puede ser, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, su desaparición, su parecido, hasta su nombre y nunca lo relacionamos"

Sigue leyendo y revisando más y más fotos.

"Señor debo informarle que su Padre nos prohibió entregarle estos informes, debido a que él está informado, directamente de todo, como podrá darse cuenta el participo en todo los hechos y esto no debería haberlo visto, pero pronto se complicara todo y usted será el único que podrá ayudar a sus amigos y protegerlos"

"Entiendo Sang creo que para Yi Jeong esto será un gran golpe"

El secretario Sang se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Woo Bin;

"Joven lo que debe preocuparle aún más es que hay gente que desde hace muchos años que están detrás de ella, y lo aún no sabemos lo que desean con ella pero su único objetivo es hacerle daño, se lo digo porque yo estuve ahí junto con su padre y nuestros mejores hombres ayudando, y ahora Que el Presidente de Shinwha ya no pueden ocultarla más, además el joven Yi Jeong estará bien aunque ama a dos mujeres que el creé diferentes , se casara con ellas y será una sola persona, cree que frente a esa semejante realidad el estará mal."

Woo Bien sabe que tanto, sus amigos y en especial en ella tienen mucha vigilancia, pero en este caso será el único que podrá estar cerca y protegerlos aún más.

"Se nos aproximan problemas graves joven y creo que deberá estar preparado para lo peor."

Con esas palabras Woo Bin sabe que debe actuar, y será responsables de la vida de sus amigos.

*****************0****************

En otro sector del hospital de Shinwha se encontraba Jun Pyo con Jae Kyun charlando animosamente, luego de la alegre visita a su hermana que le había hecho muy bien y que ahora Ga Eul estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro debido a la mujer que tiene en frente.

"Jae creo que debemos conversar no crees"

Ella lo mira a los ojos y asienta con la cabeza.

Jun Pyo le sonríe y no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, hay algo que le ocurre con esta chica, que le produce esa extraña sensación que invade todo su cuerpo, pero lo único que sabe con exactitud es que deben aclarar las cosas así que comienza el;

"Sabes que tenemos una excelente relación ahora, con respecto a lo que paso anoche fue genial, no te imaginas hace cuanto no me sentía así y hace mucho no encontraba a una persona así de especial, muy parecida a mí y aún más con quien generar esta química explosiva."

Ella le sonríe, nunca espero escuchar esas palabras de parte del frio Jun Pyo, y aun más que acelere su corazón, hasta sentir que se le sale del pecho.

"Jun Pyo me sorprendes"

"Me encantaría seguir aquí contigo pero debo llevar con urgencia a mi dongsaeng a casa."

"Jun no te preocupes recuerdas que yo soy de allá, sé que volveremos a encontrarnos, además ya ambos tenemos como comunicarnos."

"Sería estupendo encontrarnos en Corea para salir, sé que nos divertiríamos juntos."

"Quería informarte que tengo que regresar a Estados Unidos a reunirme con mis padres y pronto estaremos en Corea, así que espera mi llamada,

Bueno ahora debo irme que tengas un buen viaje Jun, anniong."

Ella antes de dar media vuelta le sonríe, cuando comienza a caminar Jun Pyo la toma del brazo y la acerca a su cuerpo, la mira a los ojos y luego se dirige a sus labios, pasan unos segundos cuando sus labios se reúnen con los de ella.

Lo que Jun Pyo no imagina es que hay dos personas muy sonrientes mirando desde el otro extremo todo el espectáculo, ambos terminan el beso debido a la falta de aire, ella lo mira unos segundo y lo toma del cuello y lo vuelve a besar solo que esta vez con más urgencia, se separa rápidamente de él y sale corriendo, cuando llega a la puerta de salida da media vuelta y grita,

"Eso fue para que no me olvides, sé que me vas a extrañar, nos vemos pronto Jun."

Jun Pyo queda embobado, muy feliz, sabe que todo lo ocurrido es extremadamente loco, que al regresar tiene que tomar muchas decisiones y que quizás Jae Kyun será alguien en quien apoyarse.

Espero que les agrade, es un poco corta pero actualizare pronto, gracias por los comentarios y recuerden que son bienvenidos...


End file.
